


His Juliet

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Derek Hale moves to Beacon Hills where he meets a young, pale, doe-eyes boy.(I suck at summaries and this fic could have been better.)





	

So, Stiles is in kind of a kerfuffle.

 

Because like most fifteen-year-olds, Stiles isn’t not running around doing cool things like discovering werewolves exist, but instead, going to the movies with all of his friends. 

 

The only reason that Stiles is in a kerfuffle is because while watching the movie, he couldn’t help but realize that he really liked how Scarlett Johansson--or her official title, Black Widow--looked with her lovely curvy-exposing black suit, but he also found himself paying a lot of attention to Chris Evans’--Captain America’s--pecks in his firm-fitting red, white and blue spandex suit.

 

So instead of talking loudly about how cool the CGI was or how the special effects seemed to blend into the movie more realistically, Stiles was walking behind everyone, looking down at his dirty red converse, thinking about how this new information who affect his life.

 

He knew realistically that times were changing, but he was still cared, and rightfully so. Just last week he saw a senior push this junior down the hallway, then proceed to punch the shit out of him, all because the junior was ‘looking at him funny’. 

 

But before Stiles could think about how it the new found knowledge, he had to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke. Because, honestly, who doesn’t think Chris Evans’ pecs don’t look hot as hell.

So before his ADHD brain could derail from this very important topic, he made up some half-assed excuse, and walked back to his house. It was just a few weeks after school started, so even though it was seven-thirty, it was still light out enough to walk three miles back home.

 

***

When  Stiles eventually got home, he used his key to open the door to the empty house. Like a routine, he hung up his thick jacket and grabbed leftover chinese food out of the refrigerator and heated it up.

While waiting for his food, Stiles leaned against the counter and thought about his revelation. Because if he was gay, then he’d have to tell his dad, then Scott. Then he’d have to live with this secret so upperclassmen-jerks didn't harass him. If he wasn’t, then that was okay too.

When his food finally beeped, he took it upstairs to his room and sat down in front of his computer to get to researching.

It was something Stiles started doing when his mom got sick. He’s researched all about the disease, then the cures they were working on and what to expect when the disease got worse. 

Ever since then, Stiles had researched about all sorts of things that he wouldn’t ask anyone else, like the average penis sizes in every country by age, or little randoms things like how the anatomy of an ant worked.

So sitting in front of his computer, he checked the time and saw that his dad wouldn’t be home until two in the morning, giving him six hours to research and maybe sleep.

 

Four hours in, twelve quizzes, three articles, hundred of pictures and two chat rooms later, Stiles Stilinski came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. He sat at his computer, and realised that he had one more thing to research: coming out. But as he looked up to the clock, he saw it was already midnight, so he decided that he should come to terms with himself being bisexual before telling anyone else.

 

He put his plate in the sink, vowing to himself to wash it in the morning, then washed his face and brushed his teeth, before changing into his Power Ranger pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. He tiredly climbed into his bed, and turned off his nightstand lamp, sinking into sleep and dreaming about Chris Evans.

***

Stiles woke up by his internal clock, going through the motions as he brushed his teeth and went downstairs to make him and his father breakfast. It was never anything fancy, if it wasn’t a birthday or holiday of some sort, just oatmeal with honey and apple slices.

 

While waiting for the hot, lumpy mixture to cool down enough to eat, Stiles quickly started a pot of coffee for his dad, then went upstairs to shower and then change. After showering, he changed into a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with a tribal wolf silhouette in the middle on the chest. He threw on a thick purple sweatshirt and his red converse, then ran downstairs after glancing at the clock, seeing that he had exactly fifteen minutes before he had to go to school.

 

Down the stairs and into the kitchen, he was his dad already eating his bowl of oatmeal and a mug of hot coffee steaming in his hands as he read the daily newspaper. 

 

“Hey, Dad.” Stiles greeted his father as he rounded the table and grabbed how own bowl of oatmeal. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down across from his dad.

 

“Morning, son. How was the movie last night?” Stiles shoveled in a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth then swallowed.

 

“It was nice.” Stiles answered plainly. His father stared at him, mug midway to his mouth, and frowned.

 

“Just ‘nice’? I’ve never only heard you use the word ‘nice’ to describe a marvel movie--or any movie--for that matter,” his father placed his mug down at looked him over, “are you feeling alright?” Stiles shrugged. He couldn’t let his dad know what he was distracted by, so he remained uncharacteristically quiet.

 

His dad looked like he was about to say something else, but his watch’s alarm went off, signaling that it was time to take Stiles to school. Never once in his life, had Stiles ever been so grateful to go to school.

 

The ride was mostly silent, apart from Stiles drumming his fingers on the dashboard of the squad car. They pulled into the drop off area ten minutes before school started. 

 

“By dad, see you later!” his dad waved to him, and Stiles ran into the building to find Scott. It wasn’t hard since their lockers were so close to each other. Stiles was Scott and Isaac talking by his locker. He ran over and slung an arm around each of them.

 

“Hey, Stiles!” Stiles smiled at both of them. 

 

“Hey guys. So, ready for the basketball unit in P.E?” Stiles asked them. Scott made a face but Isaac lit up.

 

“Hells yeah, man! I want to make it on varsity this winter.” Stiles smiled at Isaac’s excitement.

 

“Well you were the best player on j-v last year. They’d be stupid not to put you on varsity this year.” Scott stopped putting and gave Isaac a reassuring smile too. The bell rang and the three of them broke off to their first classes. 

 

Stiles walked all the way to  the second floor to pre-calc with the seniors. After math was chemistry with Scott. They had Mr. Harris again this year, making their lives just as miserable as last year. After avoiding detention, he and Scott walked won the the gym to meet up with Isaac.

 

They met up outside of the gym and walked in together. They  went into the locker room and changed.

 

“So how was Harris?” Stiles shrugged after he took off his shirt.

 

“He seemed less asshole-ly today, so I guess that’s something.” Scott looked at Stiles after quickly pulling on his gym shorts.

 

“That’s only because you were freakishly quiet today. You alright?” the question caused isaac to look over from his locker and Stiles shrugged again and pulled on his gym shirt.

 

“I’m fine.” Stiles responded, not looking at either of them. Isaac frowned and pulled on his shirt them walked over to Stiles and Scott.

 

“You left early he other night after the Avengers movie too. Didn’t even come eat curly fires at the dinner with us.” They were both looking at Stiles like he was sick and Stiles just wasn’t in the mood. He rolled his eyes and shut his locker, then turned to the both of them.

 

“I’m fine, okay? I was feeling a bit sick and wanted to go home. Now, I wanna see Isaac kick Jackson’s ass on the court.” that got him a smiled out of Isaac, but Scott wouldn’t stop looking at Stiles with apprehension. 

 

The three of them walked out and circled around where Coach was standing with a clipboard in hand and obnoxious whistle in his mouth, looking freshly-polished.

 

“Circle up!” Coach yelled. He looked down at his clipboard. “When I call your name say here. Vernon Boyd.”

 

“Boyd.” Vernon--Boyd-- corrected. 

 

“Derek Hale.” the name was new to Stiles. He looked around to see who it belonged to.

 

“Here.” Stiles turned to see who the voice belonged to, and his jaw dropped. It belonged to tall, buff and handsome, the trifecta. He had dark hair and pale green eyes. He had caterpillars for eyebrows and largish ears. He also had his backpack slung over his shoulder and still had on black jeans and a nice looking brown t-shirt.

 

Coach looked up at the new voice as well and raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

 

“Why aren’t you changed?”

 

“It’smy first day. I don’t have a locker or clothes. I didn’t even know I had gym until an hour ago.” Coach nodded and searched the crowd. His eyes landed on Stiles.

 

“Bilinski,” Stiles looked at him in fear, “take him to the locker room and get him a locker and lock, and some gym clothes.” Stiles nodded dumbly and made a ‘follow me’ gesture. 

 

He walked awkwardly back to the lockers, acutely aware of the eyes on Derek that followed them both into the locker room. Once inside, Stiles breathed just a fraction easier. But he was still faced with the problem of being in very close proximity of a very hot person. He turned to Derek and gave a small smile, shy around the new classmate.

 

“Hi, I’m Stiles.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your name is Stiles Bilinski?” Stiles felt his face heat up and shook his head fiercely.

 

“No, Coach just refuses to learn my actual last name. It’s Stilinski.” Stiles walked back to Coach’s office and grabbed a lock out of a small box of locks, each with the combination on the back in tape.

 

“He’s your lock. Locker combo is on the back in tape that you can take to the inside of a binder until you memorise it. You can pick any locker that doesn’t have a lock on it or anything inside of it. I’ll go get you the box of clothes you can pick from today fro P.E.” Stiles eft Derek alone and grabbed the box of old clothes. He also took the time for him to cool down. He probably looked like an idiot, blushing in front of Derek.

 

After a few minutes, Stiles walked back towards where he left Derek with the box of clothes.

 

“Here. This is what you can chose from. I know they don’t really look appealing, but I can promise you that they’re washed daily, unless you’re gross and just throw them back in here instead of the hamper.” When Stiles looked at Derek, he was just staring at Stiles. Stiles flushed slightly and looked away clearing his throat. “Well once you've changed I’ll put away the clothes and you can head out.”

 

Derek shrugged and yanked off his shirt, and Stiles felt his knees go weak. Derek was very built for a teenager. He also had a curly happy tail leading down below his underwear line, that Stiles sort of really wanted to lick. 

 

Stiles snapped out of his weird fantasies when he felt Derek stare at him. Stiles coughed and looked away. After a few moments, Derek has Stiles turn around to change into shorts. After Derek was changed, Siles put the clothes back and they walked out to the court together. Coach saw them walk out and signaled them over.

 

“Glad you look the part, Hale. You both need to pair up and practice passing. After a few minutes we’re going to scrimmage.” 

 

Stiles looked around and saw Scott and Isaac were already passing to each other. Stiles then turned back to Derek who was already looking at him.

 

“Do you want to--” 

 

“Hale!” Jackson yelled from the other side of the gym, interrupting Stiles. He jogged over to where Stiles and Derek were standing with Danny, Ethan and Aiden trailing behind him. Stiles rolled his eyes kicked at the floor. He was having a pretty good day so far, and Jackson Assmore had ruined it with one word. Jackson and his group pushed Stiles away, standing in front of Derek. 

 

“Hey, man. Don’t bother with Stilinski. Wanna pass with me?” Jackson asked Derek. Stiles waited for the inevitable yes and then watch Derek leave him for Jackson, losing another potential friend to that rich boy and his swagger. He looked around for anyone else who wasn’t partnered. Derek looked between Jackson and Stiles with a frown.

 

“No thanks. Hey Boyd.” Stiles looked over to where Boyd was passing between himself and the gym wall. Boyd looked up at his name being called. “Wanna pass with me?” Boyd shrugged and nodded. Jackson sneered as Derek walked away.

 

“Whatever.” Stiles snorted, which only drew attention to himself. Jackson’s glare snapped to Stiles, and Stiles stopped, all funniness of the situation instantly flushing from his body. Jackson turned away and walked back to the other end of the gym. Which still left Stiles partnerless.

 

Stiles ended up passing with Greenburg who kept throwing it three feet over his head and sideways. Stiles thought Coach was going to murder him, considering it was always him the ball ended up hitting when Greenburg threw it sideways.

 

After about five minutes, Coach blew his whistle again and everyone circled around him again.

 

“Now, we’re going to scrimmage. The rules are the same in basketball, along with having to pass three times before you can shoot and it must be passed to everyone or you lose a point at the end for every person who didn’t touch the ball. I’m going to give you a number between one and four.” Team one was Jackson, Danny, Aidan, Ethan and Theo. Team two was Derek, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. Team three was a group of all girls and team four was a coed mix.

 

The first game was between team one and three. Team one was dominating, only because they were using their height as an advantage, but the girls were quick and only lost by eight.

 

Then it was team two against team four. Stiles wasn’t so bad. He scored a few points for the team, and he was an okay runner. It was mostly Isaac, Derek and Boyd who scored most of the points, passing to each other and making plays like a well-oiled machine. Stiles and his team beat team four by twenty points.

 

After the two losing teams played against each other, it was the showdown between team one and two. It was a heated game, and everyone was paying attention. Five minutes in and the scores were tied, Jackson’s team had the ball. Stiles was defending against him when Jackson charged. Stiles stayed put, thinking like a normal person, that Jackson would try to move around him. Instead, Jackson hit Stiles straight in the stomach with the ball and his entire body behind it. It sent Stiles flying back and onto the floor hitting the back of his head. Pain bloomed through his head and ribs. He just shut his eyes, trying to focus on not passing out.

 

Coach blew the whistle and Scott charged at Jackson.

 

“You, asshole! You did that on purpose!” Isaac and Boyd held him back. Coach blew his whistle again and glared at Jackson.

 

“Team one is disqualified. Team two wins. Someone bring him to the nurse.” before Scott or Isaac could make a move towards Stiles, Derek leaned down and helped Stiles stand up. Stiles saw everything in doubles and swayed before leaning sideways and falling to the side. 

 

“Someone else help Hale take him to the nurse. The rest of you will shoot hoops until class ends.” Coach ordered. Stiles couldn’t quite see beyond the white filter in front of his eyes as two sets of hands held him up and practically dragged him to the nurse. 

 

Once in the nurse's office, Stiles was laid down gently. The nurse came over and shined a light in his eyes and tested his reflexes. 

 

“Well,” she told him, “you my dear, have a concussion. You two can go back and I’ll call your father to take you to the emergency room. For now, just rest.” the nurse dimmed the lights and put on calming music. Stiles closed his eyes and let the rooms darkness and sounds lull him into sleep. 

 

“You ready to go, man?” someone asked.

 

“I’ll stay ‘till his dad gets here.” another person said. Stiles didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep.

 

***

Stiles woke up to someone shaking him, and once he pried his eyes open, he wa blinded by a bright light.

 

“Hey, kid.” Stiles looked over at his dad who was sitting in his desk chair with a small flashlight in his hand. Stiles slowly sat up then held a hand to his mouth. His father handed him a small trashcan and he threw up. Once he was done puking out his guts, he laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“What happened?” his dad looked worried but gave him a glass of water and some ibuprofen. 

 

“You don’t remember?” Stiles shook his head no. His dad sighed. “Well after I picked you up at school, I took you to the emergency room to make sure you didn’t fracture your skull. The doctor asked you how you were feeling and said you were dizzy and tired.” Stiles looked at his father in confusion. His father noticed. “Yes you had an entire conversation with someone. It’s common when you have a concussion to lose time. Now, go to sleep and I’ll wake you up in another two hours, okay?” Stiles found himself too tired to complain and drifted into sleep again.

 

By morning, Stiles was cleared by Melissa that he was safe from dying in his sleep, but that he should stay clear of any athletics for a week. Stiles stayed home and watched Big Bang Theory episode reruns. Scott came over after school with his homework and together they did their chemistry homework. 

 

The next day when Stiles went back to school, the whole day was pretty normal up until P.E. Stiles gave Coach his doctor's note and sat out doing homework for the period in the library.

 

During lunch, Stiles met up with Scott and Isaac at their normal table. Stiles had packed his own, his time at home causing him to become bored and make enough lunches for him and his father to live off of for a few weeks. 

 

When Scott and Isaac came back from getting their lunch, Stiles wanted to know if anything gossip-worthy had happened yesterday while he was gone. Even though Scott came over, it was brief and mainly to deliver homework.

 

“So anything funky happen while I was gone yesterday?” he asked them, taking a large bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. Scott shrugged and took a bite out of the school’s mac and cheese.

 

“Not much,” Isaac informed him, “After Boyd and Derek took you to the nurse,” Stiles stopped chewing and looked at Isaac, “everything was pretty muted.” 

 

“Wait, Boyd and Derek took me to the nurse?” Isaac nodded. “Wow, okay, well that's something.” Scott stopped eating and joined in.

 

“Not really, though it was weird that Boyd came back before Derek. He said that Derek wanted to stay with you until your dad got back.” Stiles scrunched up his face in disgust and groaned.

 

“Man, that is so uncool.” Scott patted him on the back and gave a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t worry, man, I still think you're cool.” Stiles smiled and returned the pat on the back.

 

“Thanks, Scotty.” lunch ended without any fuss and Stiles was off to his last class of the day, english literature. He got into the room and took his seat by the window as the rest of his class filtered in. 

 

It gave him a moment to think about himself and more importantly how Derek Hale was affecting him. Ever since he came to the epiphany that he swung for both teams, he didn’t try to stop his eyes from wandering, and they wandered all the way over to Derek. He didn’t even know if Derek was just a crush, or an experiment on his knew found knowledge. He didn’t even know much about Derek, besides that fact that he was as hot as the sun and kinda quiet. 

 

Which is why when Stiles felt someone tap at his shoulder, he almost fell out of his seat when he saw it was none other than the man himself. He had tapped Stiles with a pencil and had an unimpressed expression as Stiles’ flailing. Once Stiles righted himself, he cleared his throat and looked at the pencil in Derek’s hand instead of his face.

 

“Hi, Derek. What’s up?” after a few seconds of nothing, Stiles looked up at Derek, who was watching him with a strange intensity.

 

“How are you?” he asked with his deep voice, sending vibrations down Stiles entire body from head to toe. Stiles smiled at the friendly question.

 

“I’m okay, thanks. Harris didn’t give me detention again, and last night I learned how to kidnap someone with nothing  but a sock. Oh, and I figured out why bees are stripped. It’s actually exactly like red-eyed-tree frogs, in that it uses them as a means to ward off predators because they can sting.” After his mini rant, Derek looked semi constipated. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but class was starting, and they were starting their Shakespeare unit, going over all of the classics.

 

By the end of class, they were all assigned partners and Stiles was paired with Derek. Each partner group was assigned to one of Shakespeare's plays and Stiles happened to pick Romeo and Juliet for them. By the end of the unit, they had to recreate one of the scenes from the book and present it in front of the class, memorised and as dramatic as possible. 

 

When the bell rung, Stiles still had to pack up the handouts for the assignment and the note he took during class. By the time he was outside of the classroom, he saw Derek waiting for him.

 

“Hi, man. Sorry for getting us such a clique play, but I think we can pull it off. Do you want my number so we can set up meeting times?” Derek remained quiet and now had the same constipated look on his face. When he continued not to say anything, the easy smile on Stiles’ face fell. He instantly felt bad, talking non-stop and feeling like he’d been annoying the new boy, like he did with many others. 

 

“Sorry, man. I know i talk a lot. But I promise we can keep the meeting to the minimum and I’ll never bother you again. I just don’t want to fail such an easy assignment, you know?” the silence sounded like static in Stiles’ ears, and he ran a his fingers through his hair nervously. The motion seemed to set Derek into motion, and he sort of lunged at Stiles, startling him.

 

“No!” the one word, said so violently, made Stiles flinch. But Derek sighed and Stiles looked up to see Derek rubbing a hand down his face. “I meant no, you’re fine. I don’t care how often we meet. Do you have a phone?” Stiles was smiling. He felt better knowing that Derek wasn’t angry about their partnership. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it then handing it over to Derek, who put his number into his phone. 

 

“Are you thinking about doing a fall sport? Because if you are, then we’ll have to schedule around it.” Derek handed him back his phone and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking about basketball.” Stiles smiled again and together they walked towards the school’s exit.

 

“That’ll be cool. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends that way. My friend Isaac is a-shooing to be on varsity this year, and considering how well you played a few days ago, you’ll probably make it too.” Derek was looking at him again, but his eyebrows didn’t seem annoyed, so Stiles smiled at him again. They exited the school together and Derek turned to him.

 

“My ride’s here. Do you need a ride?” just as Derek asked him that, his phone beeped, indicating an incoming text. He opened it and saw it was from his dad, telling him that he was working a double and wouldn't be able to pick him up. Stiles shot him back a quick text saying that it was alright, and looked back to Derek and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yes please. My dad’s working a double again and can't pick me up. I’d walk, but it’d take me like two hours.” Derek nodded, and Stiles followed him, all the way to a sleek black camaro. The passenger window opened and a young woman with dark, black straight hair looked at Derek and Stiles.

 

“Get in.” Derek sat in the front and Stiles sat in the back. Once outside of the school’s parking lot, she looked back through the rearview mirror at Stiles. 

 

“So, I’m Laura, Derek’s brother. What’s your name?” Stiles fidgeted under her gaze. Yep, definitely related.

 

“Um, I’m Stiles.” she smiled then turned back to the road.

 

“Well, Stiles, where do you live? Or are you coming home with us?” Stiles told her where he lived and she dropped him off. 

 

“Thanks for the ride.” he told both of them. 

 

“It was no problem. I can do it again any time.” Laura told him.

 

“Bye, Stiles.” Stiles smiled and waved to them as they drove off. He went inside and ate a snack as he did the rest of his homework. He didn’t have much because he did a lot of it in the library during P.E. Once he was done with his chemistry homework, he pulled out his school-copy of Romeo and Juliet and looked through the scenes for something he and Derek could possibly do. 

 

He came across the scene where Romeo got all up in Juliet’s person and could help but think of himself and Derek in that situation. After a few seconds he threw the book across the dining table and ran upstairs to take care of business. He ran into the bathroom and splashed a bunch of cold water on his face, but his little problem wouldn’t go away. So he did what any normal teenage boy would do in that situation, and maturbated.

 

It didn’t take log, with him thinking of Derek’s bulging, sweaty muscles as he quickly pulled and tugged at his erection. After a few minutes, he released into his hand and quickly wiped all traces off onto a tissue. He laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling feeling guilty. Derek seemed cool and pretty friendly, and Stiles had just used him as a means to a joyus orgasum. 

 

Using Derek was his jerk-off material also brought attention at he was becoming more clear on where he stood on being bisexual. He was ninty percent sure that he was bixsxual and now only had to think about how he was going to tell his father. 

 

So after washing his hands, he went online to research. He read articles and watched videos on sons and daughters coming out to their families. He culd sadly say that more than half of the videos was negative. He didn’t want his father to disown him, not when his father was all that he had left. Then he started watching videos on people who came out and their friend’s harassed them at school.

Stiles couldn’t imagine Scott and Isaac bullying so hard that he’d want to end his life. He also couldn’t imagine that his own father would beat him so badly that he’d end up in the ICU. But he also imagined that neither of the other kids who came out thought that it would happen either.

Stiles let the fear in, and he couldn’t breathe. He fumbled around to get his phone out of pocket, eyes watering and vision blurring. He found it and pulled up his contact list. He tried to click his dad’s contact, but his vision was so blurry that he just clicked one and shakily put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?” that wasn’t any better. He’s kicked Derek’s name instead. Stiles’ breathing didn’t even out,and he let out choked gasps through the line.

 

“Stiles? Is that you?” more gasping. “Shit, Stiles? Are you okay? I’m on my way, just stay on the line.” Stiles let out more pathetic gasps.

 

“Can’t..breathe...Derek…” Stiles laid down on his bedroom floor and clutched at his chest, trying to free the tightening of his chest, desperately grasping for something, anything.

 

“Stiles? Stiles! Okay we’re here. Where are you?” Stiles heard his downstairs door open and the thundering of feet on the stairs. Then, Derek was there, pulling Stiles into a sitting position.

 

“Stiles? Stiles look at me.” Stiles tried, but his eyes felt heavy. Derek was holding him up and trying to get him to respond.

 

“Derek let me.” Laura said. Then Derek’s large warm hands were replaced by Laura’s. She placed his hand on her chest and her hand on his chest. He didn’t have time to blush about touching a woman, not when he felt like he was going to disappear. 

 

“Stiles, breathe with me. In, out. In, out. In, out, there we go. In, out.” the knot on his chest loosened little by little until he just felt exhausted. He slumped against his bed and breathed in big breathes. 

 

“Sorry,” he apologised tiredly, “I meant to call my dad, but I clicked your contact instead.” someone held a glas of water in front of his face and he smiled, then took small sips. Derek and Laura were looking at him, concern etched into the hard lines of their faces. 

 

“Don’t apologize, Stiles. That was a pretty bad panic attack. Do you want me to call someone for you?” Stiles didn’t want to disrupt his dad’s work but he really wanted him. So Stiles nodded and handed her his phone whispering ‘dad’ to her. She nodded and walked downstairs, leaving him and Derek alone in his bedroom. 

 

Neither of them spoke, and Stiles just stared out his window at the stars in the dark sky. It was when someone cleared their vice that Stiles turned his head to look over at Derek, who was looking at him with a frown.

 

“Want to talk about it?” it didn’t seem like he wanted to , but Stiles needed to talk to someone.

 

“Have you ever had something you needed to tell someone, but was afraid of how they’d react?” Derek’s frown was replaced by an intense glare. He looked down at the floor but Stiles could feel his rage pushing off in waves. After a few moments, Derek nodded stiffly, still not looking at Stiles. Stiles nodded to himself.

 

“Well that's why I freaked out. There’s something I need to tell my dad, but I don’t want him to hate me,” Stiles looked down at his hands with tears balancing on the brim of his eyes. “He’s all I have left. I don’t want to lose him either.” Stiles felt a large hand rest on his shoulder, and when he looked from the hand to it’s owner, he saw Derek  looking at him with a weird type of fondness.

 

“It’ll be okay, Stiles. I know he’ll always love you.” Stiles smiled sweetly at Derek, and for a few moments, they just looked at each other.

 

Then, his father came busting in, leaning down and placing his hands on Stiles’ wet cheeks from where he cried earlier. 

 

“Stiles, what happened?” Stiles shook his head and grabbed onto his father’s wrists.

 

“I got scared.” he whispered. His father nodded and turned to the Hales who were not standing in Stiles’ bedroom doorway. 

 

“Thank you, both for being here with him.” his father said to them. Laura nodded and told him that it was no problem, but Derek’s gaze never left Stiles. After a few minutes, Luara announced that they needed to go home. She left the room and went down stairs, but Derek took a little longer, just watching Stiles, almost assessing him to make sure that he’d be okay without him.

 

Eventually Derek left with a nod and a minute later Styles heard the purr of the camaro get furth and further away. His dad left him and went downstairs, giving Stiles time to stand up on shaky legs and change into his pajamas. 

 

His panic attacks had lessened over time but it unless it was his mom’s anniversary, they were mostly non-existent--until that day.

 

When his father came back into his room, Stiles was already under the covers pulled up to below his eyes and was staring at his bedroom wall. His father set down a glass of water and an apple. Then sat down on the edge of Stiles’ bed, running a hand through his bangs, a habit he’d developed ever since Stiles’ mom had died.

 

“Want to talk about it?” his dad asked him, staring down at his with worry lines edged deep into his face and concern seeping through his eyes, looking for something. 

 

Stiles shrugged and sat up, sipping at the water his dad had brung. He sipped at it slowly, trying to think if he wanted to tell his dad yet. He thought back to the time his father had found him drinking straight from one of his scotch bottles, drowning in the grief of his mother’s death. It was then and there, after hugging it out Stilinski-style, that he promised that he’d start being honest with his father. 

 

Having made up his mind, Stiles set down the glass of water and looked at his father, “Um, actually there is something.” he trailed off, looking to the side of his father instead of directly at him.

 

His dad leaned to the side where Stiles’ gaze was drifting and looked at him in the eyes, “Son, whatever it is, I promise you that I’ll always love you.” Stiles nodded and took a large breath in. he could do this.

 

“Well recently I..I um...uhh.,” Stiles felt warm all of a sudden. His palms were sweating and he tried to wipe them off on his sheets, but nothing seemed to make it any better. His father reached out and put his hand over one of his, drawing attention that he’d been clinging to the sheet like a lifeline, knuckles white and shaking. 

 

“Stiles, take a breath. Take your time, and I’ll be sure to listen.” Stiles nodded and took several shaky breaths before letting go of the sheets and and his hands through his hair. 

 

“Okay, okay. So, I discovered recently that I’m not a hundred percent heterosexual.” his father didn’t say anything at first, but did move of flinch in disgust, so Stiles counted that as a mini victory.

 

Eventually, his father cleared his throat and had his eyebrows scrunched, “So if you’re not a hundred percent heterosexual, what does that make you?” Stiles’ hands were clasped together and wring themselves.

 

“Well I was thinking along the lines of bisexual, laning more towards the homosexual part.” for a while, his dad didn’t say anything. Just sat there looking up to the ceiling thumb and first finger rubbing his chin. The entire time, Stiles was holding his breath, wondering what his dad would say next. 

 

After what seemed like forever, his dad finally spoke, “Well, alrighty then.” Stiles gaped, letting his mouth hang comically open, probably catching flies.

 

“W-what, that’s it?” he asked in disbelief. He’d just told his father that girls only did it for him at least half the time. His dad just shrugged and looked back at Stiles.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean as long as you’re happy and healthy, I don’t really care who you decide to love.” Stiles felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him. He immediately slumped back onto his pillows and smiled tiredly.

 

“Cool. That’s, cool.” his father pushed away his band again and smiled sadly at him.

 

“Is that what got you so worked up?” Stiles nodded feeling guilty.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you more, but after I figured it out, I looked up people coming out to their families and most of them did not turn out well. I was just scared you’d kick me out.” his dad lunged forward on the bed and crushed Sites into a hug. It took a few seconds, but as soon as he figured out what was happening, he hugged his dad back with just as much force.

 

“Aw, kid, I’d never do that to you. Yeah we may argue, but I’d never chose you being straight over you being loved. I’d rather have a gay, happy kid than a sad, hetero kid wh’d probably end up sad and alone.” Stiles layered minimally at his dad.

 

“Geez, dad, way to fill me with love.” his dad rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyways.

 

“All I mean is that you could be sexually attracted to bedsheets and i’d still love you,” his tone turned serious and he grabbed one of Stiles’ ands. “I want to seriously thank you for trusting me with this. I love you, son.” he’d deny it if anyone asked, but Stiles teared up a little bit, and smiled at his dad.

 

“Love you too, dad.” his dad kissed him on the forehead, then turned off the lights and left Stiles’ room. Feeling a million times better, Stiles snuggled down in his sheet and went to bed with a smile on his face.

 

Seconds before falling asleep, Stiles’ eyes sapped open with one thought on his mind, Scott. Sure the hardest part was telling his dad, but Scott was his family too, his brother. He didn’t end up falling asleep until about two in the morning, thinking up of all sorts of scenarios in his head.

 

He woke up late with his father nudging his shoulder. He only had dirty clothes left, and he got toothpaste on his shirt, and fell into a puddle next to the car. He only had the bruised apple from the other night to eat, not filling his stomach nearly enough. 

 

He got to school with two minutes to spare. He ended up running into the door of his first class, noticing Lydia Martin in his usual seat. Stiles sort of stopped in his tracks and just tiredly gazed at her.

 

“Um, am I dreaming?” Lydia scrunched up her face and frowned.

 

“No. I I transferred classes on Tuesday when you were out.” Stiles nodded dumbly, then took the seat behind her. She gave a calculated gaze at him as he walked slowly to the desk behind her.

 

“What’s that stain on your shirt?” it made Stiles look down and goran. He zipped up his sweater past the point of the stain.

 

“Toothpaste mishap.” he grimly told her. Before she could say anything else, their teacher walked in telling kids to be quiet and get out their textbooks.

 

***

 

After class, Stiles hurried to chemistry. He needed to see Scott. 

 

He got to the room and waited in their normal seats, anxiety making him nervous, so he bounced his knee up and down, accidentally bumping into the table knocking over a bottle that was luckily capped. Though nothing spilled, Mr. Harris still saw it out of the corner of his eye and called attention to him.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, can you please refrain from making messes?” Stiles nodded and gave an apologetic smile and he steadied his knee and looked around. A minute later, Scott came in with a smile on his face, until his gaze landed on Stiles. He slid into the seat beside him and looked concerned. 

 

“Bro, you look like crap. Did you get any sleep?” Stiles smiled and shrugged.

 

“You know how I get when I’m researching something.” it was true. During on of their sleep overs, Scott asked a question with his tired mind, which actually intrigued Stiles, making him bolt out of bed and start researching. He didn’t go to sleep until he got the answer, waking Scott up at the asscrack of dawn, letting him know that bird, in fact, cannot fart, then proceeded to talk him through a bird’s anatomy, Scott half asleep.

 

Scott smiled at Stiles then shook his head as he grabbed a pencil out of his backpack, “Yeah, man, I sure do.” Stiles chewed on his lip, and before he could be deterred, he poked Scott on the shoulder. Scott looked up in confusion.

 

“Hey so um, do you maybe want to hang out tonight? I could help you with math homework?” Scott smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure. Can Issac come too? He’s have even more trouble than I am.” Stiles wanted to protest, but then he thought about the fact that Isaac was his next best friend, so he nodded. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, he didn't want to have the same conversation he was going to have twice.

 

***

 

The rest of class went pretty smoothly, Harris only yelling at him and Scott twice. After class, they ran to gym together. Even though Stiles still had the rest of the week before he was able to participate in P.E, he still wanted to change shirts. The toothpaste was crusting and the mud on his pants made him look like he shat himself.

 

So while Isaac and Scott were out in the gym passing, Stiles was changing. He had just taken off his shirt when the locker room door opened. He looke dup and halted, eyes landing on Derek as he walked through the door. Face heating up, Stiles turned back to his locker and quickly put on his shirt that he left there on Monday.

 

Well, he tried.

 

He ended up trying to put his head through on of the sleeve holes and lost his balance. He tripped and was falling to the ground before a pair of arms caught him under his arms and hoisted him back up. The arms helped sort him out, and once his head popped through the correct hole, he was face to face with Derek, their faces inches apart. Stiles blushed even more and mumbled a quick thanks and turned back to his locker.

 

He looked over his shoulder and made sure that Derek wasn’t watching before quickly stripping out of his pants and pulling on his pants from Monday. When he was satisfied, he put his old dirty clothes into his backpack and turned around. He flailed when he saw Derek looking at him. 

 

“Gah! We should get you a bell or something,” Derek just quirked an eyebrow, “you know, the ones cats have to put around their necks?” Derek didn’t say anything, and reverted back to his very neutral expression. “Alrighty, well, I better get going, later,” as he was heading towards the door, a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Stiles turned back to see Derek, not quite looking at him, but more at his belly.

 

“How are you?” the question took Stiles by surprise and all he could was blink for a few moments. Once the question registered, Stiles smiled.

 

“Better, thanks,” then he turned embarrassed, “sorry you had to deal wit that. You probably could’ve been doing a million other things, rather than helping a spaz calm down from a panic attack.” Derek then looked up with a piercing stare.

 

“Don’t. It was no problem,” then he took his arm off Stiles and looked back to the ground. “Besides, I didn’t do anything. It was all Laura.” Stiles shook his head vehemently and grabbed Derek by the shoulders, shaking him until he looked at Stiles in the eyes. Derek looked surprised but didn’t knock Stiles’ hands away.

 

“Don’t say that. You could’ve hung up and I’d’ve passed out. So thanks, dude.” Derek’s ears turned pink but he grumbled out,

 

“Don’t call me, ‘dude’.” and Stiles laughed. 

 

“Sure, sure,” Stiles looked and the clock and crimged. “I gotta go. See you in english!” Stiles raced out and into the library, where he got a lecture for being so late, and had to stay and extra ten minutes cleaning computer screens.

 

When he did finally get to lunch, he plopped down right next to Isaac and slammed his head into the table, startling him and Scott both. Stiles missed the look they gave each other and continued to whine.

 

“Life is a hunter and i’m an injured fawn lying in the middle of a freshly cut meadow.” Stiles moped. Isaac rolled his eyes and flicked Stiles on the back of his head.

 

“Stop being so melodramatic, Stiles, and eat your damn sandwich.” Stiles sa up and glared at him, but ate his sandwich anyways, taking a vicious bit out of the center.

 

After lunch, they parted ways and Stiles hurried to english. He got there and sat down in the same desk yesterday. Once most of the class was in the room, the teacher had everyone sit with their partners. Since a couple was making out right near Derek, Stiles invited him to sit over with him.

 

Together they picked one of the least romantic, more iconic scenes, where Juliet was sitting on the balcony and Romeo was in the garden. Stiles decided to be Juliet because thinking about Derek in a dress made him want to laugh so hard snot flew out of his nose. They didn't have to dress up, and besides he had the highest voice out of the two of them, so it made the most sense.

 

After rehearsing the scene a few times, class ended and he and Derek were walking out of school.

 

“So,” he started to ask, “how are you liking Beacon Hills?” Derek looked down to him, then back up.

 

“It’s fine. We live near the preserve, so it’s pretty fun going out and exploring everything there.” Stiles smiled. 

 

“That seems cool. I wish I could go explore places more.” Stiles talked about trivial things all the way until they got to the extent of the school.

 

“Do you need another ride?” Derek asked. Stiles knew that Scott had to go home and talk to him mom about the vet part time job he wanted, and Isaac had to do other homework first.

 

Stiles nodded and smiled, “Yeah, that'd be great, thanks.” the camaro pulled up right away and Stiles hopped into the backseat. Before the car started, Laura looked back through the rearview mirror and smiled at Stiles.

 

“Hey, kid. How’re you feeling today?” Stiles felt slightly uncomfortable, not being able to put the event behind himself, but since Laura was there and helped him through it, it was only fair to update him on his status.

 

“I’m doing better.” she looked unimpressed.

 

“Really? Even with those dark-circles under your eyes?” before Stiles could respond, Derek punched Laura in the shoulder, then they did a weird sibling thing where they talked with their eyes, leaving Stills totally confused. 

 

After a bit, Laura looked back with a tight smile, “Well anyways, let’s get going.” they pulled out of the parking lot and within minutes, they were outside of Stiles’ house. He thanked them both and headed upstairs, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he was going to have. 

 

He did the rest of his homework and put his dirty clothes in the washer, while he waited for Isaac and Scott to come by. An hour later Scott and Isaac showed up. They got working on their math and Stiles helped them with their math, and together worked on Harris’ homework. After they were done, before they decided to watch reruns of Friends, Stiles asked them to listen to him.

 

“So I have something I want to tell you guys.” Isaac and Scott looked at him, ready to listen.

 

_ Okay, now or never,  _ Stiles thought to himself. “So, um, I’ve known for a while that I’m not...um,” Stiles was stressing out. He started to pace around the living room and wringing his hands. Scott stood up and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, stopping him from pacing. Isaac stood up and stopped his hands. After Stiles was clamb (on the outside), the two of them sat down and waited patiently for Stiles to collect his thoughts.

 

After a few minutes, Stiles turned to them, letting all his words rush out of his mouth at once.

 

“I’mprettysurethatI’mbisexualandIhopeIdon’tloseyoutwoasfriends!” Stiles blurted in one breath. Isaac and Scott looked at him for a little bit, then at each other. After a few more minutes they turned back to Stiles and smiled. 

 

“Dude,” Scott started.

 

“We couldn’t care less what type of person you like,” Isaac finished. Stiles almost fell onto the floor in relief. He was aware how much stress he was holding onto about tell his friends.

 

“Thanks, guys.” After a few seconds, they decided to turn on the TV and watched Friends. They were teenage boys. There was only so much emotional stuff they could deal with at once.

 

When it hit ten, Scott’s mom took Scott and Isaac home, and Stiles went upstairs and got ready for bed. Once in bed, he thought about his Romeo and Juliet scene with Derek. He wasn’t worried too badly. He and Derek already had a handful of the lines memorised, now all they had to focus on was the dramatic flare.

 

***

 

It was six when he woke up. He was much less rushed than the morning before, so he took his time showering and making a good breakfast for him and his father. He made them both scrambled eggs and butter toast on the side. 

 

He changed into a blue shirt with yin yang koi fish in the middle. He threw on a clean pair of pants and a yellow plaid shirt.

 

When he went back downstairs to eat and star his father’s coffee, his father was already there, drinking a cup of coffee, eating his eggs and toast, and looking at Stiles with a calculating gaze.

 

“So, Stiles,” Stiles stopped midway from pouring himself some juice and turned to look at his father. “I was thinking, is there a reason you decided to come out? Like a human reason?” Stiles nearly dropped his cup, and spilled some juice onto the floor in surprise. 

 

“What? No, no, no, no! I just didn’t want to lie to you anymore,” he turned back to his cup and poured a small amount of juice in it. “Beside,” he addedon, “I’d be shouting from the rooftops if there was a someone.” his father simply shrugged, and went back to reading the morning paper.

 

***

 

The week went by in the same fashion, a repeat of wake up, go to school, go home and invite Scott, Isaac or Scott and Isaac to come hand out, then sleep.

 

It wasn’t until the next week when his life was shaken up. He went back to going to gym, where the new unit was now soccer. They didn’t have anymore scrimmages, but they did do a lot of practicing. 

 

Coach worked them until they were all sweaty and gross, and even if you hated showering after, if had to, otherwise you’d stink the rest of the day. It was almost torturous, watching Derek shower, because unlike stereotypes may suggest, Stiles didn’t get off watching other guys shower. Sure some of them were in good shape, but some of them also looked like Greenburg, making Stiles wonder why he was even attracted to the same sex. 

 

Then there was the thing  in english, and they only had another few weeks until they had to present their scenes in front of the class. So even though he and Derek had all the lines down, their performance lacked pizazz. Stiles caught up with Derek a week before they had to present after class.

 

“Derek!” Derek turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. “Aw come on, dude. You know we have to practice more.” Derek still looked confused.

 

“We have the lines memorised.” Derek stated simply, then added, “and don’t call me ‘dude’.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Well I mean memorization is only forty percent. The other twenty is delivery. If we don’t deliver well, then our grade will drop.” Derek didn’t seem to care, but Stiles didn’t care. “Man, come on! I need to do well in this class! Please?” Derek sighed then turned face Stiles.

 

“Fine. Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, you’ll come over to my house after school so we can practice.” Stiles looked Derek over and shook his head.

 

“No. Man, I’m sorry, and no offense, but you look like you have the emotional scale of a rock. We’ll need to work more than three times this week to get it up to her standards.” Derek glared at Stiles, and Stiles was pretty sure he could hear teeth grinding, but didn’t back down. After a few moments, Derek looked away and frowned the frown frown Stiles ad ever scene. It would’ve been funny except for the fact that Derek had most of the power.

 

“Fine,” Derek gruffed out. Stiles smiled and was internally jumping with joy.

 

“Nice, so is it okay if I come over today?” Derek nodded stiffly and Stiles smiled again.

 

“Sweet.” they piled into the camaro, a habit they’d developed, but when Laura went towards Stiles’ house, Derek told her that he’d be going to their house. She smiled devilishly and sped towards the Hale home.

 

Coming up the driveway, Stiles couldn’t help but stare in awe. The house was huge, with at least three stories, with cars lining the driveway.

 

When Laura parked the camaro, Derek lead Stiles into the house. As soon as the entered the house, a woman came out to the entranceway wearing an apron with flour handprints of different sizes on it.

 

When she saw Stiles, she smiled confusedly but was still polite about it, “Hello, I’m Talia, Derek’s mother. Who are you?” she held out a hand to shake. Stiles took it carefully and smiled back.

 

“My name is Stiles, ma’am. I’m here to work with Derek on an english project.” Talia looked up to Derek.

 

“The Romeo and Juliet english project?” Stiles nodded. “I see. Well you two have fun. Stiles, will you be staying for dinner?” Stiles thought about his dad’s schedule, and remembered that he was taking a double shift.

 

“Um yes, thank you.” she nodded and smiled, then returned to the kitchen.

 

“You two have fun, but not too much fun!” Laura called after them a Derek lead Stiles upstairs to the second floor where Derek’s room was. Once inside, Stiles took the time to just look over things. Derek’s walls were a plain white with navy trim. He had a fuzzy white rug and a double-sized bed in the center. There was a nice black desk in the corner by the window and a small bookshelf by the door. There was a dresser the closet on the other side of the room, opposite of the desk.

 

“Nice room.” Stiles complimented. Derek nodded but didn’t say anything. Then he left for a little bit, leaving Stiles alone. So, Stiles sat awkwardly in Derek’s desk chair, fishing his copy of Romeo and Juliet out of his backpack and looking over their lines and the notes. 

 

When Derek came back, Stiles was standing on the desk chair with one arm over his head as if he as reaching to the ceiling light. Stiles looked over when the door opened, to a very unimpressed Derek. Infact, Derek was sort of looking at him like he was crazy.

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Stiles slowly came down, and typing when he lost his footing on the ground. He stumbled a bit before standing up and frowning at the desk chair.

 

“I was thinking about how we should act the scene, and then i was thinking if we should be authentic and have me standing on a chair or something giving me leverage. I don’t think I can stand on the teachers det, so I was trying a chair. What do you think?” Derek was just kind of looking at him ike he’d grown another head. 

 

“Um,” Derek’s uncomfortableness made Stiles turn and look at him, or more importantly, the food tray in his hand. It had small sandwiches and boxes of juice. Stiles smiled with glee and ran forwards.

 

“Ooh! Juice boxes! Which one do you want?” there was apple and grape juice. Derek didn’t speak, looking a bit shell-shocked and just shook his head dumbly. “Well then can I have apple?” Derek nodded and set the tray carefully on his desk.

 

Stiles smiled and took the juice box from the tray and drank it happily. It’d been a long time since he'd drink from a juice box and he was having fun, feeling like a kid again.

 

After taking a few sips of the apple juice, Stiles placed t neatly back onto the chair and turned to look at Derek, waving around the book.

 

“So what do you think about the chair idea?” Stiles asked Derek. Derek shrugged and got his own book out of his backpack.

 

“I think it’ll be fine” Stiles smiled and nodded. They ran over it a few times, trying to put more feeling and drama into it, but Derek just didn’t seem to be getting it. After a few more misses, Stiles frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Okay, hold on, i think e might need help.” before Derek could say anything Stiles left the room. He followed Laura’s voice all the way into what looked to be the family room.

 

Stiles politely interrupted the conversation between Laura and an older boy.

 

“Excuse me, Laura?” she turned to him and smiled. 

 

“What’s up, Stiles?” the guy turned and looked at Stiles from head to toe. He smiled at Stiles and gave a small wave, and Stiles smiled back.

 

“Um, Derek and I are having trouble with our Romeo and Juliet performance, and I was wondering--” Derek came thundering down the stairs, with a frantic expression on his face.

 

“Stiles, don’t!” Laura stood up and shielded Derek from Stiles, and gave a sinister smile.

 

“No, Stiles, please do.” Stiles wasn’t sure what was going on. Laura was holding Derek back with her forearm and Stiles felt like he was choosing sides. The guy behind him chuckled and stood up, and Stiles realised that he was a whole head taller than Derek, which made him about a head and a half taller than Stiles. 

 

“Guys. calm down, you’re charging the poor boy. Hi there, I’m Leo.” he held out his hand to shake. Smiling, Stiles stuck his hand out to shake.

 

“I’m Stiles.” Derek looked over Laura’s shoulder and frowned.

 

“We don’t need her help, Stiles.” Stiles turned around with raised eyebrows.

 

“Are you sure about that, Derek? Because every time you say, ‘O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven’, you have zero expression on your face.” Leo and Laura both had to smother a laugh and Derek glared at both of them before turning to Stiles with an annoyed expression.

 

“We can ask for help, just not her help. She’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Stiles turned to Leo.

 

“Could you help us then?” Leo looked between Stiles and Derek before nodding.

 

“Sure. I majored in historical literature in college. So what scene are you guys working need help with?” and just like that Stiles and Derek had help who wasn’t Laura. Leo helped them decide how they were going to stand and such, then he helped them try and add drama into it. Well, tried being the key word.

 

Derek was trying, Stiles had to give him that, but he was still struggling. They were down stairs in the living room now with most of the Hale family watching. It surprised Stiles how many people were living there. There was Talia, her husband Alex, her brother Peter, Peter’s wife Helen, their daughter Malia, Derek’s oldest brother, Leo, older sister, Laura and younger sister Cora and youngest brother Cole.

 

Laura was laughing hysterically with Peter and the younger ones were watching with earnesty. Talia brought out popcorn and drinks. 

 

“Derek, come on, if you can’t move your face, move your arms!” Leo instructed Derek, who looked like he was trying, but also looked like a hybrid between scared cat and robot. Stiles sighed and made a ‘T’ with his hands.

 

“Time out. I think we need to take a break.” Talia nodded and took a sip of coke before talking.

 

‘Yes. I’ll make the last preparations for dinner, and you two can go relax in Derek’s room.” Derek nodded furiously and grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him upstairs and into his room. Once inside, Stiles drank the last of his juice box and picked up one of the snacks on the plate too.

 

“Sorry about my family,” Derek said, rubbing at his face. Stiles shrugged and sat down on the ground.

 

“It’s okay. I like your family. It’s just me and my dad, and my dad works a lot, so I’m at home a lot without anyone to talk to. I must be fun to have all these people you can talk with.” Derek shrugged and sat on his bed.

 

“Do I seem like much of a talker to you?” he asked Stiles seriously. Stiles smiled nicely back and shook his head.

 

“I guess not. So, what do you want to do? How long do you think we have before dinner?” Derek shrugged and walked over to his desk, grabbing a laptop before settling on the bed.

 

“Grab a DVD and we can watch it in the meantime.” Stiles smiled and excitedly rushed over to Derek’s bookshelf. He couldn’t wait to see what type of movies Derek was into. He skimmed until his eye was caught by a DVD that he’d wanted to see for a while. He grabbed the DVD and skipped over to where Derek was sitting. He thrust the DVD into Derek’s hands and smiled. Derek quirked an eyebrow, but put it into the laptop’s DVD player anyways.

 

Stiles sat down on the floor next to Derek’s bed, watching as the opening credits played on the screen. When the main menu appeared on the screen, Stiles waited for Derek to press play. Two minutes of nothing, Stiles looked over to Derek, who was watching him as if he were a new species. Stiles felt confused,

 

“What is it? Do you not want to watch the movie anymore?” he asked. Derek shook out of whatever trance he was in, and widened his eyes, raised his eyebrows and put his mouth into a straight line.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Stiles was confused. He looked down to make sure that he wasn’t sitting on anything important. When he made sure he was only sitting on the floor, he turned back to Derek with a perturbed expression.

 

“Sitting?” Derek rolled his eyes and groaned.

 

“I meant, what are you doing on the ground?” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Your desk chair is too far away. I won’t be able to see anything from over there.” Derek let out an exasperated sigh and made a big show of moving over two feet, then looked at Stiles like he was stupid.

 

“Stiles, just get on the damn bed.” not wanting to antagonize Derek further, Stiles scrambled to get onto the bed, tripping over himself a few times before he finally plopped down next to Derek, making Derek bounce a few times. Stiles smiled but Derek just fixed him with a tight glare. Stiles put his hands up for surrender, and turned to the laptop screen. After a few seconds, Derek pressed ‘play’ and the movie started. 

 

After a few scenes, Stiles was becoming increasingly pained with how he was sitting. His legs were folded under him like he was kneeling, and his upper body was twisted to the left to see the screen. He started to shift a little, to get into a more comfortable position. A few times too many, Derek paused the movie, and placed his laptop beside him, not next to Stiles, and grabbed Stiles. He rearranged his legs and then pushed him into the minds of pillows meant to prop his head up.

 

Satisfied, Derek laid down comfortably next to Stiles, putting his laptop back onto his lap and pressing ‘play’ again. Even though the movie was starting, Stiles couldn’t really concentrate on anything but the facts that; one, Derek had willingly touched him, two, he was lying down next to Derek, and three, Derek’s warmth that touched his arms, torso and legs made Stiles feel fuzzy on the inside. 

 

But after an awesome explosion, Stiles forgot all about Derek, and was too busy engrossing himself with the movie’s plot. 

 

***

 

Stiles woke up to a flash. It took him a while, but after his brain woke up, he registered a laughing Laura by the door and Leo, holding up a camera. Without sitting up, Stiles assessed his position.

 

He was still in the same clothes as last night, Derek’s laptop was closed and pushed the button on the bed. It was shining through the window, which meant it wa the next day, and there was a very comfortable pillow under him. He looked down to the pillow, only to see it wasn’t a pillow, but in fact Derek. Stiles was half on Derek, their legs still tangled together. He sat up then, so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. The movement cause Derek to wake up and looked up at him with a glare, which just did unfair things to him s early in the morning.

 

Derek looked over to where his sibling were and bolted up as well, frowning at both of them. Laura continued to laugh, but left them alone. Leo was smiling, still waving around the camera.

 

“Mom say you two need to wake up or you won’t get to school on time.” with that, Leo let them be. Derek slowly got out of bed then stood up. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked it, which reminded Stiles t do the same. He cringed when he saw four missed call from his dad, and over twenty texts from Scott and Isaac.

 

Stiles called his dad back first, to explain, but his dad told him that the hales had called last night to explain everything, although he was still in trouble. Scott and Isaac wanted to know where he was, considering he wasn't’ on his x-box and wasn’t returning his calls. Not to mention that apparently his father had called them to see if they knew where he was.

 

After he was done dealing with his dramatic family, Stiles looked over to Derek, who was staring right back. Surprised, Stiles jumped a little backwards but smiled. Derek wasn’t yelling at him falling asleep, (let alone on him), so Stiles wasn’t going to push his luck. Derek didn’t respond back, and turned to his dresser. He grabbed a shirt and pants, then turned back around and threw them at Stiles. Stiles barely managed to catch them.

 

“Um?” he asked. Derek didn’t answer right away, turning back and grabbing another set of clothes, but this time including underwear and socks.

 

“You can borrow those and give them back later.” Stiles nodded, dumbly, and Derek let, leaving Stiles alone to wonder what was going on in Derek’s head. 

 

Derek didn’t seem angry, but the only expression Stiles ever saw his wear were those of annoyance, anger, frowning and nutriality. Stiles found himself, in that moment, yearning to see what other expressions he could make Derek show. Nothing bad, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel like that when he would finally peel away all those layers, the result would be breathtaking. 

 

Stiles almost dropped the clothes like they were burning him. Since when did he develop such serious feeling for Derek? He didn’t know anything about him, and they barely spoke. Then there was the whole straight issue. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek wasn’t one for guy on guy action, but he learned never to judge a book by it’s cover.

 

Stiles looked at his phone, silently cursing at the small amount of time left. He quickly changed into Derek’s clothes, only to be slightly embarrassed by the facts that Derek’s jeans would sink to the floor as long unless he didn’t keep  them up with his hand. The heart was big too, but that wasn’t bothering him as much. 

 

When Derek got back into the room, hair wet from showering, Stiles made a little distressed noise.

 

“Um, Derek, we have a problem.” Derek looked at where Stiles was holding up his pants and frowned.

 

“Um, let me try something else.” Derek left Stiles alone with saggy pants.

 

Derek came back moments later with another pair of jeans. Stiles made Derek turn around before changing into the new pair of pants. Surprisingly they fit fine, and Stiles smiled when Derek turned back around.

 

“Thanks, but I think we should get going. Don’t want to be late for school.” Derek nodded, and Stiles followed him downstairs. Once downstairs, Talia was ushering them out, barely giving themselves enough time to put their shoes and sweatshirts on and grab their backpacks. She handed them each a brown paper bag, telling them it was their breakfast.

 

Laura was sitting in the camaro waiting for them. Stiles clamored into the back and once Derek was buckled up in the front, Laura sped off to the school. They made it with three minutes to spare. 

 

They parted ways, after confirming they’d meet up again after school. Stiles made it to his first class and hurried into the room as the teacher was going to close the door. Stiles gave an apologetic look and hurried to his seat behind Lydia. Once he sat down, Lydia turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Stiles, whose pants are you wearing?” Stiles felt confused.

 

“I don’t know. They were handed to me and I put them on. I was barely to school on time so I didn’t really pay attention to style much. Lydia looked back down to the pants and started.

 

“Maybe paying attention wouldn’t hurt so often.” still confused, Stiles just stared at her, even as she turned back to the teacher. He decided not to dwell on it too much, seeing as he only wanted to worry about english class for now.

 

After class, Stiles hurried to Harris’ room, waiting for Scott. When Scott entered, he xoned in on Stiles and almost pushed Harris over to get to him.

 

“Duuuude,” Scott drew out, “Where were you last night?” Stiles shrugged and pulled his textbook out of his bag, but Scott didn’t let up. He kept pestering Stiles, asking all sorts of questions. 

 

Finally sick of it, Stiles turned to Scott once Harris left and flicked him between the eyes. Scott looked offended, but Stiles didn't care.

 

“Okay first of all Scott, I’d be glad to tell you, as long as it isn’t in detention which is what you almost got us by not shutting up. Second of all I was with Derek. We have this english project and I fell asleep at his house.” Scott looked unsure, but smartly didn’t ask anymore questions once Harris came back into the room.

 

Together after class, Scott and Stiles walked down to gym where they met up with Isaac. Together, they went into the locker room to change. Once Stiles shucked off Derek's oversized shirt, Scott and Isaac stared at him for a little bit, then they burst out laughing. Stiles looked down at himself before looking behind him, where he spotted the bright pink butterflies sitting on ass-cheeks of the jeans. Flushed with embarrassment, Stiles stripped until he was only in his underwear. 

 

“Not cool,” he scolded as Scott and Isaac were still laughing with tears in their eyes, “why didn’t you guys tell me?” Scott regained enough composure to answer,

 

“Because we didn’t see it before you took of the shirt that’s clearly a few sizes too big.” Stiles pouted and shoved the shirt and pants into his locker, and angrily changed into his gym clothes, leaving his hysterical friends behind.

 

Gym passed easily, with Stiles forgiving his friends five minutes in. As compensation, Isaac paired up with him, leaving Scott with Greenburg, who kept kicking the ball at his junk. Even though Stiles forgave Scott and Isaac, he was still mad at Derek, the one who gave him the pretty pants and let him walk out the door looking like a weirdo.

 

After gym ended, Stiles reluctantly dressed back into the pretty butterfly pants and into Derek’s oversized shirt. He told Scott and Isaac that he’d meet up with them at lunch, and let quickly to confront Derek.

 

Stiles found Derek sitting by the indoor bleachers with Boyd. He walked over swiftly--but not too swiftly as to make the shirt lift up--revealing what he wanted to keep a secret. As he approached, Boyd nugged Derek’s shoulder and Derek looked up. 

 

“Derek, can I talk to you for a second?” Derek nodded, but made no point in moving. Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “I meant alone, no offense though Boyd.” Boyd rolled his eyes, but walked away, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. 

 

“What is it?” Derek asked. Stiles grabbed his arm and hauled him into a corner, using Derek’s shock to maneuver him where he wanted. Once Stiles got Derek into the corner, he looked around to see if anyone was looking before turning around and lifting up his shirt and pointing his bottom out at Derek, forcing the guy to look at the butterflies on his ass.

 

“Oh,” Derek laid lamely. Stiles pulled his shirt back down over him and especially his bottom, before turning back around and glaring at Derek.

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’! Dude, why’d you give me girl pants to wear to school? Do you know how bad it is being me already? Are you trying to get me beat up for the rest of the year?” Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Derek to answer. Derek’s eyes however, would seem to leave the lower part of Stiles body. Realizing this, Stiles flushed and  cleared his throat, shifting a little, causing Derek’s eyes to snap back up to him.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Stiles sigh and dropped one of his arms, letting the other to run through his hair. 

 

“I’m not that mad, dude,” Stiles let silence linger as he thought of what to say next. “Where did you even get them anyways?” he asked. He didn’t want an angry Laura coming after him if he spilt something on them during the day.

 

“My fourteen-year-old sister. She said she didn’t mind because she didn’t like them anyways.” Stiles gaped and glared at Derek.

 

“Dude!” Derek glared right back.

 

“Don’t call me ‘dude’.” Stiles waved his hands around in exasperation.

 

“Though nuts, Merlin, because not only am I wearing girls pants, I’m wearing your  _ middle-school sister’s _ pants, and not only and I wearing  _ her _ pants, I’m wearing the pants she deemed  _ too ugly _ to wear out in public!” by the end of his rant, Stiles was breathing heavily. Derek was growing, but his frowning had a tint of pout mixed in, so Stile didn’t push any further. 

 

Stiles checked the time and mumbled something about soggy sandwiches before heading to lunch, leaving Derek alone in the gym corner. 

 

When Stiles got to the cafeteria he spotted Scott and isaac right away and practically sprinted towards them, almost colliding with a few freshmen along the way. Isaac jumped a little when Stiles banged his heaving backpack onto the table. 

 

“Whoa, what happened to you in the last ten minutes?” Scott asked. Stiles grumbled and pulled out the breakfast Talia made him that was supposed to have already been eaten. 

 

“Don’t want to talk about it. Want to eat.” Isaac snorted and Scott rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say, caveman.” the tree of them ate in relative peace. Isaac was speeding through an english book that was supposed to have been read, and Scott was texting this girl he met a summer camp.

 

Halfway through lunch, Stiles decided to text Derek, and let him know that he was sorry and that he’d cooled down.

 

**To: Derek**

**Hey sorry about the thing after gym. Can I still come over after school?**

 

Stiles sen the text and waited impatiently, chewing away at the sandwich and apple left in his bag. The rest of lunch, Stiles hadn’t gotten a text back. He could always talk to Derek before, during or after english, but he didn’t want to make Derek more upset if he was upset. 

 

While throwing away his sandwich, his phone buzzed in his pocket. After he balled up the paper bag and threw in in the trash, he fished his phone out and looked at the text. He was both surprised and happy when he saw it was from Derek.

 

**From: Derek**

**It’s fine, you can still come over.**

 

After reading the text, Stiles got confused,

 

**To: Derek**

**‘It’s fine’ like you forgive for being an ass, or ‘It’s fine’ that I can still come over?**

 

Stiles sent the text and packed up his backpack. He didn’t get another text on his way to to english, so he assumed that he’d just talk to Derek during english.

 

Stiles was right. After he walked into the room, Derek called him over using his impressive eyebrows. Stiles slid in the seat beside Derek and took out his copy of Romeo and Juliet. As he was reading through the sticky notes he left in some of the pages, he felt something behind him, but didn’t turn. It as probably the teacher, making sure that he was working.

 

“I forgive you,” Derek said lowly into Stiles’ ear. Stiles flailed back as er normal response and slapped a hand over his left ear, and turned to Derek, face flushed and a half-assed glare.

 

“What the hell?” Derek smiled a small tiny smile, and Stiles felt his insides melt. It was a small, pure smile that Stiles put there. Stiles’ feeling of anger and embarrassment vanished, and he felt happy, and smiled at Derek. But then, the teacher did walk behind him and Derek, making suggesting eyes at the position Derek and he were in. 

 

After she left them alone, Stiles burst into giggles and Derek turned back into his own book, facial expression unreadable through the cover of the book.

 

For the rest of class, Stiles and Derek Just rehearsed their line. Derek seemed too uncomfortable to be dramatic for something that wasn’t the real thing, and Stiles didn’t want to stand on a chair where people might possibly be able to see his pant accessories. 

 

After english they walked out to the parking lot together to wait for Laura. She’d texted Derek saying that she had to get something and would be a little late. So Stiles sat side by side with Derek on a picnic bench near the entrance to the school. Stiles was bored after waiting a whole minute of doing nothing in silence.

 

“So, Derek, what grade are you in?” Derek turned to Stiles and looked at him like he was stupid.

 

“Stiles, you're just asking me this now?” Stiles shrugged nodded. He’d only had the urge to know then, “Well if it was too hard to figure out by now, I’m sixteen, my birthday was a few months ago.” Stiles was kind of shocked. He figured with Derek looking the way he did, that he’d be a junior at least.

 

“Cool.” Stiles aid in response. Derek looked unimpressed with Stiles’ vocabulary, but Stiles didn’t care. He felt lucky enough when the purr of the camaro came swiftly into the parking lot. Stiles hurried off the bench and to the car. When Stiles touched the door to the car, he turned to Derek and stuck his tongue out like the child he was. Derek rolled his eyes and took his time sauntering over to the car.

 

“Very mature.” Derek stated. Stiles just suck his tongue out again and then smiled at Laura who was watching it all unfold with a smile on her face. 

 

Derek go to the car and Stiles pushed the passenger's seat forward to accommodate his balimoth size. Once Derek was buckled in nice and cozy, Stiles pushed the seat back and stretched his legs out comfortably. It was something they’d establish the fourth time Laura gave him a ride home. Whoever touched the passenger door first go to sit in the passenger's seat.

 

When they got back to the Hale house, Stiles tripped a little going up the steps, causing his oversized shirt to ride up. Laura stopped mid step behind him and snorted loudly.

 

“Nice pants, kid.” Stiles flushed and turned to glare at her.

 

“It’s Derek’s fault. He gave me a pair of Cora’s pants.” Laura was laughing as Stiles stood back up and made a big show of pulling his shirt down way below his bottom. 

 

Inside, Talia handed Stiles  tray with two juice boxes and peanut and jelly sandwiches as a snack. Stiles smiled warmly at her and kindly took the tray and gave his thanks. He then took the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

 

“Is Leo home, Talia?” he called from the living room. He took off his backpack and placed it on one of the couch cushions. 

 

“He’ll be home in twenty, had to pick something up for his girlfriend.” Stiles nodded and sat down on the couch and started to drink the apple juice box. 

 

Five minutes later, Derek came into the living room and started to eat all the crust off one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.Together they ate their snack in peace, watching a muted game of college volleyball on the TV until Leo got back.

 

When the door opened twenty-five minutes later, Leo came into the living room setting down two large target bags, both filled to the top with chocolates, stuffed animals and artificial flowers. Derek had finished his sandwich and was slowly drinking the last of his juice box, and Stiles was slowly eating the remainder of his sandwich. They were both looking at Leo as he set the heavy bags onto the floor. Derek was the first to speak,

 

“Leo, what did you do?” Leo gaped and clutched as his chest in offense.

 

“Why do you think I did something?” Leo rebutted just as Laura walked in, and once she took one look at the amount of stuff Leo had bough, she gave him an unimpressed once-over and frowned.

 

“Leo what did you do this time?” Leo flailed around like a fish out of water and started to sputter.

 

“Why do you both assume it was me?” Laura and Derek looked to each other then at Leo.

 

“Well there was Sarah,” Laura mentioned.

 

“And there was Ally,” Derek added.

 

“Don’t forget about Helen!” Cora shouted from the kitchen. Stiles couldn’t suppress his laugh when Leo looked absolutely appalled at his sibling's behavior towards his relationships. Stiles stopped laughing but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he turned to the Hale siblings,

 

“Look, as much fun as it is to watch you all harass Leo, Derek and I need him to help us with our english assignment, and we still need a bit of help.” Laura held her hands up in surrender, and walked backwards into the kitchen, and Derek smiled and plopped down on the couch from where he stood as soon as Laura walked in. Leo shot Stiles an appreciative, hesitant smile.

 

“Let me put these things up in my bedroom and I’ll help you two out.” Leo tottered his way up stairs carrying the heavily loaded bags and Stiles giggled into Derek’s shoulder as Leo let out little grunts along the staircase. Derek’s body was shaking in little increments, informing him that Derek was suppressing a smile too.

 

By the time Stiles finished the last of his sandwich and Derek drank the last drops of his juice box, Leo was back downstairs in a pair of old Beacon Hills High sweatpants and a nice maroon t-shirt.

 

“Okay, let’s get started.” and boy did they. Leo was almost merciless as he made Derek go over the same lines over and over until he deemed them good enough. He made Stiles stand in about a million positions and wouldn’t let him move until Derek did whatever he wanted how he wanted.

 

By the time it was dinner, Derek and Stiles both had a healthy amount of negativity towards Leo, and Stiles no longer felt bad about Hale sibling ganging up on him. Derek and Stiles were awake for dinner this time, and Stiles sat between Derek and Cora, with Leo and Laura on the other side and Tali at one end and her husband, Alex, at the other. For dinner they were having stirfry with chicken, peppers and broccoli, with baked potato and salads as sides.

 

“Thank you, Talia, it looks delicious.” Talia smiled kindly at Sties’ words and looked pointedly at her children.

 

“At least someone appreciates my cooking.” the Hale children groaned but gave their mumbled appreciations. Alex laughed softly at his children and wife. They started eating silently a first, but then the questions came,

 

“So, Stiles” Laura started, “what grade are you in?” Stiles finished eating a potato before answering.

 

“Uh, same as Derek.” Laura nodded and went back to drinking her milk.

 

“Stiles,” Stiles turned to Leo with a raised eyebrow, “did you meet Derek in english class or somewhere else?” Derek huffed and stabbed at his salad viciously.

 

“Leo,” Derek said in a warning tone. Leo shrugged at Derek.

 

“Hey, it’s a fair question. Stiles?” Stiles didn’t know what to do. Say nothing and please Derek, or say something and please Leo. Stiles chose Leo, seeing as he thought the question was innocent enough,

 

“Uh, we met in gym class. I helped Derek get a locker and a change of clothes.” Leo nodded and looked at Derek. The next one to ask a question was Cora.

 

“Stiles,” she said, “why is your name Stiles?” at this, everyone in the Hale family turned to Sties. Stiles gave a nervous laugh and took a long sip of water.

 

“Well my real name is polish and unpronounceable unless you speak polish. So when I was in kindergarden, I changed it to Stiles, since it was a lot like my last name, Stilinski.” most of the Hale nodded in understandment. Alex Hale was next to ask a question as Stiles took a bite of stirfry,

 

“Stiles, what kind of classes are you taking?” Stiles finished chewing then swallowed.

 

“Well I take pre-calc, chemistry--”

 

“With Harris?” Leo and Laura asked. Stiles grimy nodded and both grimaced in sympathy.

 

“I also have gym and english with Derek.” Alex nodded.

 

“Pre-calc, that’s impressive for a sophomore. So you excel at math?” Stiles scrunched up his face groaned.

 

“Um, not really? I’m pretty good with everything except english, I just stayed behind to help Scott with science.” Alex nodded and continued to eat his food. Talia cleared her throat and Stiles turned to look at her.

 

“So, Stiles, time for the important questions, do you have a girlfriend?” Derek groaned and slammed his head into the table.

 

“Mom.” he groaned. Talia didn’t pay attention to Derek, but calmly looked to Stiles waiting for an answer. Stiles shook his head.

 

“Nope. I’m as single as a pringle.” Stiles felt Derek looking at him, but didn’t want to look at him.

 

“Is there anyone you like at the moment?” Talia asked. Stiles shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I think there are plenty of nice-looking people in our school, but I don’t think I’ll be acting on any of them any time soon.” Talia nodded, and Derek’s stare felt like it was burrowing holes into the side of Stiles’ skull.

 

They ate the rest of their dinner silently, and afterward, Laura offered to drop Stiles home. So after Stiles helped clear the table, he grabbed his things and walked with Laura to the car. 

 

In the car, they rode in silence for a little bit until Laura stopped at a stop sign and didn’t start driving again. She turned to Stiles and smiled.

 

“Hey.” Stiles looked at her like she was crazy.

 

“Hi?” She turned her body as much as she could in the camaro seats to look at him straight on. 

 

“So what do you think about Derek?” Stiles was taken back by the question. He stammered for a little bit, thinking of an answer.

 

“He’s your brother?” Laura rolled her eyes,

 

“Not what I meant. What do you think about him as his own person?” Stiles shrugged. He couldn't exactly tell her that he thought Derek was hot like the burning sun and that he sort of had a crush on him and had masturbated to him before, so he opted for saying,

 

“I think he’s smart. While we were reading Romeo and Juliet to figure out which scene to do, he made all these really indepth comments. He seems nice, and smart, though it’s all from observation. He’s attractive, no way not to mention that, though all of you are attractive.” he finished with a complement to the whole family, hoping it would cause Lara to back off slightly. Happy with something she heard, she put the car in drive and drove off to his house.

 

She dropped him off with a smile and a wave, and once inside his house house, Stiles slid the ground. Derek’s family was kind of intense. Stiles eventaully striped off the clothes Derk leant him and put them in the washer. Then he went upstairs to shower before going to bed. He decided to go to bed early, and he dreamt of eyebrows and chocolate hearts.

 

***

 

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly for Stiles who had fallen into a routine of wake up, make breakfast, go to school, go to Derek’s, come home, sleep and repeat. He and Derek’s Romeo and Juliet performance was getting good, and different members of the Hale family told them so, but that didn’t stop Stiles from becoming nervous on Friday as they were about to go into their english classroom in front of their peers and pretend to be star-crossed lovers.

 

Stiles was pacing outside of the room in the hallway. They did have to dress up some, Derek put a nice dress shirt on over his t-shirt, but Stiles had to wear on of Laura’s flowy tops with wavy arm sleeves. He felt stupid and nervous.

 

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek told him. Stiles ignored him and continued to go through his lines in his head.  “Stiles.” Derek was all of a sudden standing in front of Stiles, and placing his hans firmly on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles appreciated it, using the force of Derek’s hands to ground himself.

 

“Okay, okay. We can do this. We can so do this,” Stiles looked to Derek frantically searching his eyes, “we can do this, right?” Derek chuckled and nodded.

 

“Yes, Stiles, we can. Now calm down.” Stiles did, but only had a few more minutes to himself, because before he knew it, it was their turn.

 

Stiles shuffled his feet into the classroom with Derek right on his heels. The teacher turned to them.

 

“Well looks like up next we have Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale. What play and scene are you two doing, gentlemen?” Stiles stood stiffly in front of his classmate, unable to move, let alone talk. Derek let out a noise and looked at the teacher.

 

“We got Romeo and Juliet. Our scene is first balcony scene between the two.” the teacher looked skeptically at Stiles, but nodded and sat down at their desk to take notes on their performance. Stiles stiffened even more as Derek leaned down to his ear,

 

“Come on, Stiles, you can do this.” Stiles breathed in and out a few times before giving a small smile to Derek. Stiles walked over to his desk chair and pulled it to the front of the classroom and stood up on it, looking longingly at the light on the ceiling, waiting for Derek’s line.

 

***

 

The play wet great, and everyone applauded Stiles and Derek’s performance, even the goth kid in the back who spends his time at school carving skulls into every surface. He and Derek were even given the title for best performance in ten years, and got their picture taken for the year book. When Derek told Laura this, she told Stiles that they had to celebrate and even called Talia while driving in the car. Talia agreed and told them to be expecting a party later on.

 

“Stiles, you should come over until the party. Mom’s just going to make Derek wait upstairs in his room until everything is set up anyways.” Laura said, looking back in the rearview mirror instantly at Stiles.

 

“Um, can my dad come?” Laura snorted and turned back to the road.

 

“Of course. Mom’s probably already called him. So do you want to stay over until then?” Stiles looked at Derek through the side mirro, who was looking back like he was waiting, but for what, Stiles didn’t know. 

 

Stiles shrugged, “Sure, why not.” Stiles looked back to Derek, who wasn’t looking anymore, but still had a small smile on his face.

 

They got to the Hale house and as soon as they got into the entrance way, Talia was ushering Derek and Stiles up the stairs and into Derek’s room. Once in Derek’s room, Stiles and Derek looked at each other awkwardly.

 

“Um, so what’s new with you?” Stiles asked him. Derek didn’t answer, but turned to his bookcase filled with movies and books. Stiles watched as Derek slid his fingers along the spines of the movie cases and books, until he reached out and grabbed the DVD he was looking for. Sties barely caught the DVD before it fell to the ground when Derek suddenly chucked it at his face.

 

“Dude, a little warning,” Derek started at him with a mild glare, “right, right,  _ Derek _ , a little warning would have been nice before you tried to take off my head with a copy of,” Stiles looked at the DVD in his hand, “Alice in Wonderland?” Derek rolled his eyes so hard, Stiles wondered if he’d ever gotten them stuck, then watched as Derek wordlessly grabbed his laptop like the first night, and reclined himself on his bed, then patted the empty spot next to him. 

 

Stiles’ mouth felt dry at the thought of being so close to Dere again, “oh, okay.” but he wasn’t stupid enough to say no to an invitation from his crush to be physically closer. Sties climbed onto the bed, never having so much body awareness before, as he tried to gracefully hunker down next to Derek. He failed, elbowing Derek in the liver.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Stiles apologised. Derek glared but but didn’t shove him off the bed. Stiles silently handed the disc over when he had set up the DVD player program up and running on his laptop.

 

The movie started but the volume was low. It didn’t bother Stiles, because all he was watching was Derek, yearning to find out more about the boy in front of him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles called out. Derek let out a sound to let Stiles know he was listening, but his eyes where Stiles watching as Alice ate and drank the suspicious items on the table. “Why did you move to Beacon Hills?” Stiles felt the change in Derek’s body language as soon as he asked the question. Derek’s jaw set itself firm and he turned to Stiles.

 

“None of your business, that’s what.” Stiles frowned and looked down and started to pick the dirt out from under his fingernails. 

 

“That’s fair,” Derek grunted in agreement, “but I want to let you know, that I would never judge you for anything that wasn’t in your control.” Derek’s jaw didn’t slacken, but his facial expression did. It dropped and for for once, Stiles saw Derek with his guard down, not completely, but it was a start.

 

“There was this girl back in Texas, she was a senior. She did things--said things--that made me feel special. Special enough to talk with her about my family. She used what I said and tried to kill everyone in my family over thanksgiving, even our cousins and uncles. It turned out that she was a lot older than she was letting on, and so after the attack, we had to move.” Stiles, to say the least, was shocked. 

 

He thought about Talia, Alex, Leo, aura and Cora, and how someone tried to kill them seemingly out of the blue, and then had to move. But then he thought about Derek, who undoubtedly was probably blaming himself,and that made Stiles angry. Derek was fifteen less than six moths ago, and if the senior who would’ve been eighteen was actually older, making the age different well over four years, then that made whatever shit mgh have done to him, statutory rape.

 

Stiles didn’t want to say he was sorry. He was, bt that wouldn’t help. When he looked over at Derek, who wouldn’t meet his eyes, Stiles felt another wave of anger and sadness, that Derek would ever think someone would blame him for what happened

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” is what Stiles said. It made Derek finally looked over at him with something other than a negative emotion. Derek looked hopeful, scared and sad, all at the same time. “You were a kid, and still are. Whatever that psycho bitch did, was not your fault, okay? Trust me, my dad’s the sheriff, and I know when something is or isn't someone’s fault.” Stiles and Derek didn’t speak for a while, Stiles watching the movies, and Derek thinking over what Stiles had said.

 

When Alice got to the white castle, Derek turned to Stiles, “Thanks,” he said. Stiles nodded and smiled at Derek.

 

“I have another question,” Stiles said, giving Derek time to say no. “You’ve been at school for about a month, do you have a girlfriend yet?” Stiles didn’t look at Derek. It was only when Stiles felt breath on his neck did he turn to where Derek was supposed to be. Instead, Derek was half on top of Stiles, looking down at him with a small amused smile on his lips, that were very close to Stiles’ person.

 

“No, Stiles, I don’t. Do you have a girlfriend?” Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Pssh, as if. Look at me, I’m like the tiniest guy in our grade, not to mention I could probably blind someone if I took my shirt off.” Derek looked down at Stiles’ torso with a type of hunger in his eyes, but it vanished as fast as it appeared. Derek leaned back against the bed frame, leaving Stiles hanging slightly off the bed staring at Derek.

 

“You’re not that bad,” Deek whispered, almost like he didn’t want Stiles to hear, but he did. Stiles broke out into a grin and smiled softly back at Derek.

 

“Thanks, Derek. You too.” they didn’t speak for the rest of the movie, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, and Stiles felt comforted by the warm heat of Derek’s body. 

 

The movie was just about to end when there was a knock at Derek’s door. Cora poked her head in and took one look at the two of them lounging on the bed together. 

 

“We’re ready.” she told them. Stiles waited for Derek to put away his laptop, and together they made their way downstairs. Halfway down the staircase the living room was visible, and when Stiles looked down into the living room, he had to stop. There were  lot of people there. Scott, Isaac and his dad were there, along with Boyd and another girl. Then there was Derek’s entire family, and queued up on their large flat screen TV was a video taken of their performance by one of their classmates.

 

Stiles only started to move again when he felt Derek’s hand wrap around his forearm, gently moving him further down the staircase. When they were all the way down, Sties saw the extent of what Talia’s parties where. There was a small table filled with a few large pizzas, soda, chips, popcorn, M&Ms and grape and apple juice boxes.

 

Talia greeted them at the bottom of the stairs and hugged them both, “I’m proud of you boys.” she told them. Stiles smiled and turned to his father who hugged him next.

 

“Good job, kid.” Stiles smiled and hugged his father back. Scott and Isaac came up and high fived them.

 

“Dude, you didn’t tell me about this!” Stiles shrugged.

 

“I wasn’t trying to keep it from you, I just didn’t say anything.” Scott and Isaac nodded and they conversed a little longer. Sometimes Stiles looked around in search for Derek, who was being asked just as many questions as him.

 

“Alight,” Talia’s voice rang out over all the voices, causing people's conversations to halt and turn their attention to her, “everyone should get their snacks because the viewing is about to begin!”

 

Stiles greabbed a slice of pizza, a small handful of chips, and an apple juice box. He sat down on the opposite side of the room as Derek, next to Scott and his father, Isaac on the other side of Scott. Everyone’s talking subsided as the lights dimmed and the video of them on the screen played.

 

The video showed everything. It showed stiles just standing there in fright, and as Derek took the lead in talking. It showed Stiles awkwardly moving his desk chair from the center of the desk rows all the way up to the front of the classroom, and how Stiles cautiously stood up on the chair, looking up the florescent light bulb in faux-awe. Derek’s first words were shaky,

 

_ “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?” Derek was kneeling on the ground, looking up at Stiles, _

 

_ “It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.” Derek clasped his hands together. _

 

_ “Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.” Derek viciously spat.  _

 

_ “It is my lady, O, it is my love,” Derek reached towards Stiles. “O, that she knew she were!” Derek takes a pregnant pause.  _

 

_ “She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks.  _

 

_ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night.” Derek pointed to Stiles’ face, _

 

_ “See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!” Derek stroke his own cheek, looking at Stiles with a long yearning. _

 

_ Then Stiles dramatically raised his hand to his forehead looking over the desks, _

 

_ “Ay me!” Stiles exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Derek pretended to be very shocked from the words out of Stiles’ mouth, and made a show of moving back three feet. _

 

_ “She speaks!” Derek clasped at his chest over his heart. “O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”  _

 

_ Stiles pretended not to hear Derek, and looked over the desks again. _

 

_ “O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.” Stiles tilted his head and pouted, really trying to sell the fact that he was upset about not seeing Derek. _

 

_ Derek looked over his shoulder but didn’t whisper, _

 

_ “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” he spoke aloud, making it obvious to the class that he was truly conflicted. He then shook his head no and looked back up at Stiles.  _

 

~~~

 

They all watched on the screen as Derek and Stiles talked back and forth, until the ending of the scene. No one talked, all too focused on the insanity that is Romeo and Juliet.

 

~~~

 

_ Stiles  turned back around from where he had to turn to pretend to talk to the nurse. When he did, he was looking down at Derek with love and longing obvious in his stance, hands clasped over his heart as Derek spoke. _

 

_ “O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial.” Derek said as he looked out to the ceiling. Stiles waved his hands around to recapture Derek’s attention. _

 

_ “Three words, dear Romeo,” Derek’s attention snapped back to Stiles, “and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world.” Derek nodded frantically with a smile on his face. _

 

_ “Madam!” the teacher shouted as a fill-in for the nurse part. Stiles looked back over to the teacher then quickly back to Derek. _

 

_ “I come, anon.—But if thou meanest not well, I do beseech thee—” _

 

_ “Madam!” the teacher shouted again, but the time Sties ignored it, _

 

_ “To cease thy strife, and leave me to my grief: tomorrow will I send.” Stiles said in a frantic tone. _

 

_ “So thrive my soul—” Derek started before being interrupted by the Juliet. _

 

_ “A thousand times good night!” Stiles said in a loud tone, not really wanting to shout. _

 

_ “A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks.” and with Derek’s last line, the class erupted in cheers and the camera shook from the clapping. _

 

~~~

 

The Hale living room erupted into cheers too, people clapping and looking at either Stiles or Derek. For the next two hours, people kept complimenting their performance, and whenever Stiles caught glimpses of Derek, he was happy to see Derek already looking back.

 

Somewhere through the party, Stiles met and talked to both Boyd and his girlfriend Erica. Boyd seemed pretty nice, tough he talked less than Derek, but by the way he looked at Erica, Stiles had the feeling that Boyd was a good person.

 

As the party died down and the guests who didn’t live at the house left, Talia and Alex decided to talk with John about boring grown-up things, and made Derek and Stiles clean the living room. 

 

But Stiles and Derek made a game of it. They took turns holding the garbage bag and tried to throw cups and crumpled up napkins into it. Eventually they were just throwing the trash at each other, before Taia walked in, gave them both a disapproving glare, then left, making Stiles burst out into giggles and Derek break into a huge smile. 

 

After everything was thrown away, John came into the living room to let Stiles know that if he wanted, Talia and Alex offered to let him spend the night. When Stiles looked over to Derek, Derek didn’t say anything, but he was looking at Sites with anticipation, so Stiles said yes, then went into the kitchen to say thank you for the party and letting him stay the night. 

 

Then Stiles followed Derek back into his room and when they got to Derek’s room, they just stood there looking at each other.

 

“So, that was fun. You’re mom can throw together a good party really fast.” Derek nodded and sat down on his bed. 

 

“Yeah, having to spring parties at the last second is something she’s used to by now.” Stiles nodded and sat down in Derek’s desk chair, twirling around until the ceiling fan looked like two circles. He kept spinning until all of a sudden Derek was right up in his face, arms on the armrest of the chair.

 

“You’re making me dizzy, watching you spin in endless circles.” Stiles waved him off.

 

“Whatever, man. I don’t feel that diz--” Stiles was cut off when he stood up and the room made his vision dwim and he started to tumble to the floor. Luckily, Derek caught him and pulled him back up. When Stiles could see correctly again, the first thing he saw was Derek smiling face.

 

“Oh shut it.” Stiles snapped at Derek. Stiles was feeling light headed again, but this time is was from being so close to Derek. Derek’s hands where on his wrists, and their bodies where touching from thigh to thigh and chest to chest. 

 

The smell of Derek’s musk and forest greens made Stiles blush and all of a sudden it wasn’t just the head on his shoulders that he had to worry about. He tried to shake himself out of Derek’s grasp, but that only rubbed his little problem against Derek’s thigh, and there was no way Derek couldn’t tell what was happening with Stiles, so why wasn’t he letting him go?

 

“Um, Derek? Can you let me go now?” Stiles had been avoiding Derek’s eyes as soon as he started to get hard, and when he finally looked up at Derek, his blush only got deeper. Derek was looking down at him with a hunger and intensity that Stiles had only seen once. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was deeper and serious. “I have a serious question for you.” Stiles nodded. 

 

“Stiles, do you like me?” that made Stiles freeze. His swea turned cold and he turned his head, looking anywhere but Derek.

 

“I don’t-- I mean-- Why do you ask?” Stiles eloquently phrased. Derek leaned down to Sties’ ear.

 

“Because I like you. Don’t tell me that I’ve read this all wrong.” Stiles snapped his head back to Derek, their noses inches apart.

 

“I, um, yes.” Derek smiled and lead Stiles over to the bed. But before he could make Stiles sit down, Stiles backed away.

 

“But um, I’ve never done like anything and if this is going to go somewhere, I’d like to take it slowly, if that’s okay?” Derek looked at Stiles with no expression, and it was freaking Stiles out. 

 

“And I’ve never really liked the whole peer-pressure thing so if you won’t date if I won't put out, then I think I should leave.” at the mention of Stiles leaving, it put Derek back into the present, and he reached out and grabbed Stiles’ hand.

 

“No, wait, I mean I’m not trying to rush anything here. I just wanted to let you know that I like you.” Stiles felt relief wash over him and he smiled and nodded, then sat down next to Derek.

 

“That’s good. I mean eventually I want to get to do all the things with you, but right now is a little....” Stiles trailed off. Then he felt warmth on his hand and looked to Derek.

 

“Soon.” Derek finished for him. Stiles nodded, and together they fell into a calm silence. 

 

“So, you want to finish Alice in Wonderland?” Stiles asked. In truth, he really just wanted to lay down next to Derek again. Maybe Derek felt that way too, because he smied sweetly and nodded, laying down on the left side of the bed, bringing his laptop back onto his lap, reclining but this time, opening his left arm for Stiles to lay over.

 

Stiles slowly, and this time really carefully, slid down next to Derrick, using his muscular biceps as a pillow. It was actually a lot comfier than Stiles thought it would be, and they watched the rest of the movie together. 

 

By the time the movie ended it was almost eight, so they both decided that it was early enough that they could watch another movie, but this time, it was Stiles’ turn to pick. He stood up and went over to Derek’s bookshelf. 

 

As he was picking out the movie, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were having their first date. Or if it wasn’t, what theirs would be like. Would he chose or wouldn Derek chose? What would they do?

 

“Stiles?” Stiles turned back to Derek, who was looking at him strangely.

 

“Hmm?” Derek got up from the bed and walked over to him.

 

“Are you okay? You were spacing out.” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged.

 

“I guess I was wondering if that was our first date. Because if it is then I feel like I should be trying harder.” Derek grinned and shook his head.

 

“This would be a shitty first date, so no. Do you want to watch something or do you wanna do something else?” Stiles frowned at the ‘something else’ and Derek’s eyes got comically widder. 

 

“That’s not what I meant! I meant that we could talk or something.” Stiles laughed at Derek’s distressed explanation and punched him lightly in the arm.

 

“It’s fine. Um, how about this?” Stiles pulled out Derek’s copy of Narnia and Derek smiled.

 

“That was actually our family's favorite movie to watch together. We’d always watch it Christmas Eve.” Derek mentioned, thoughts lost to those of nostalgia.

 

They watched the whole movie, and Derek laughed at him for crying over Aslan.

 

“You know he comes back, right?” Derek asked in a laughing tone. Stiles dried his tears on Derek’s shirt and glared coldly at Derek.

 

“I know, but it’s still sad, Derek!” Stiles pouted and watched the movie, getting less and less mad listening as Derek gave breathy laughs. After the movie ended, he and Derek were too tired to stay up talking, so Derek let Stiles shower and leant him a change of clothes. 

 

“Not butterflies this time, right?” Stiles asked Derek. Derek rolled his eyes fondly but shook his head.

 

“Nah, you’re in the clear tonight.” Stiles laughed and when he was done showering, he changed into the clothes Derek left for him. Derek held Stiles under the covers and it lulled Stiles into sleep faster since his mom had died.

 

***

 

They both woke up when Laura burst into Derek's room at eight in the morning. Stiles--who had been burrowed down into Derek’s covers--peered his head up and blinked against the light coming through the window at Laura. He felt Drek shift beneath him.

 

“I knew it, I knew it!” Laura yelled into the room. Derek groaned and threw a pillow at her.

 

“Laura, what the hell?” Derek yelled, or at least tried too, but his sleepy voice made it come out more hoarse and low than a yell.

 

Laura didn’t answer him, and skipped up to the side of the bed Stiles was on and started to take picture. Derek pulled Stiles’ head into his chest and growled.

 

“Laura, cut. It. Out!” Laura stopped and climbed ontop of them both.

 

“How is my favorite high school couple?” Laura asked in a mocking tone. Stiles stopped squirming under the covers and and poked his head out to look at Derek, who was looking right back at him. They both had the same question on their minds, but with laura’s presence, they couldn’t ask it.

 

“Laura, can you please leave?” Laura stood up and fake pouted at the two of them.

 

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted. But mom says to be down in ten.” she told them as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Stiles turned slowly to face Derek again.

 

“Your sister sure is something.”he told Derek. Derek rolled his eyes and sat up.

 

“That’s one word for it,” Derek looked down at Stiles from where he was leaning against his bed’s headboard. “So, about the couple thing…. Do you want to be a couple? Like officially boyfriends?” Stiles sat up until he was shoulder to mid upper arm with Derek. 

 

“I mean, yeah, I’m up for it, if you are. But is that considered moving too fast?” Derek shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I like the idea of calling you mine.” Stiles blushed and so did Derek.

 

“Wow, who knew you could be such a sap?” Derek shoved him gently and smiled.

 

“Whatever. Now, Laura will probably come back if we’re not downstairs in ten, so we should probably get up.” Stiles sighed and stood up, watching as Derek stretched his arms and back. Stiles snorted and Derek turned around with his own smile.

 

“Dude, I didn’t know people actually stretched in the morning.” Derek frowned for a bit while thinking, then his expression turned mutual and he shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. Have you ever tried it?” Stiles shook his head.

 

“No, and I probably never will.” Stiles turned around to start making the bed, when a pair of arms circled around his chest. Stiles let out a shriek, (a manly one if you asked him), as Derek forced his upper body to move side to side.

 

“Derek! Stop, I’m limber enough!” Derek dropped his arms and smiled at Stiles with a suggestive eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?” Stiles blushed slightly and pushed at Derek’s chest.

 

“Shut up, you creep. Do I have to change to eat breakfast?” Derek shook his head.

 

“We’re not that fancy. Come on, before Laura wolfs it all down.” Stiles followed Derek downstairs into the kitchen. Everything in the Hale house seemed so different early in the morning, or maybe it was just because he was with Derek.

 

“Morning, you two. Have a good night's rest?” Stiles nodded and sat down on one of the island bar seats, Derek took the one next to him. Talia set down a plate of waffles in front of him and Derek.

 

“Come on, let's go get some toppings.” Derek lead Stiles to the main dinning table, half filled with an assortment of fixings. They had fresh fruit, whipped cream, maple syrup, chocolate sauce and butter.

 

“Dude, you can leave me here to die, because I think I’m in heaven.” Derek snorted next to Stiles and walked past him to the breakfast accessories.

 

After Stiles finished topping his waffle, (with fruit, whipped cream and chocolate sauce), and Derek finished topping his, (with butter and maple syrup), they sat next to each other on the island bar stool.

 

Derek kept stealing piece of fruit from Stiles waffle, then laughed at him when Stiles got mad and glared at him. After one too many fruit stealings, Stiles had enough, and took a big dollop of whipped cream and whipped it all over Derek’s waffles. When Derek looked over at him in dismay, Stiles laughed and proceeded to eat his waffles, until Derek placed a big glob of butter in the middle of Stiles’ remaining whipped cream.

 

“Derek,” Stiles shreked an appalling manner, “you menace!” Derek laughed lightly and shook his head and pointed his fork at Stiles.

 

“You started it. Don’t dish out what you can’t eat.” Stiles rolled his eyes and placed the butter and whipped cream mixture on top of Derek’s remaining waffles.

 

“Thanks for the advice, o wise one.” Talia placed down two glasses of orange juice in front of them, and smiled with a knowing smirk.

 

“So, do you two have something you want to share? Laura has some interesting pictures on her phone.” Stiles and Derek looked over to Laura and glared. She stopped eating her waffles, next bite hanging off her fork in front of her mouth.

 

“What?” she asked confused. Derek’s glare intensified and Stiles let his hurt show in his face. Laura sighed and let her fork with waffle fall to her plate. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry.”

 

“And?” Derek asked. She glared back at Derek, then let out a defeated sigh.

 

“And I’ll delete them.” she said in a dejected voice. Derek’s glare lessened and he smirked.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles turned back to Talia, who hadn't taken her eyes off him and Derek.

 

“Um, to answer your question, yes. We decided to start dating last night.” she smiled brightly at the both of them, then kissed both Stiles and Derek on the foreheads.

 

“Mom!” Derek complained, rosy blush dusting his cheeks. Stiles face was heating up as well. Talia laughed at his and Derek’s innocence and took their finished plates. 

 

When Derek went to wash his hands, Stiles went over to Laura and asked her if she could send him copies of the pictures of hi and Derek. She smiled at him and called him a sao, then sent him all the photos she stoof of them. Stiles was surprised when there were pictures of when he and Derek were practicing their performance in the Hale living room.

 

But the one Stiles liked best was the first night he came over, and he fell asleep on Derek. Derek’s arms were wrapped securely around him and Stiles was grabbing onto the front of his shirt, his face nuzzled into Derek’s chest. Stiles saved it and made it his phone’s background picture and clutched the phone to his chest.

 

***

 

Three months later, and Stiles and Derek were still going strong. They’d been on great dates and double dates. There first kiss was on the fourth date, when Stiles took Derek to the playground with a picnic basket full of water balloons. They’d had a mini water balloon fight together and ended up collapsing onto the wet grass laughing and holding hands. Derek made the first move, and leaned in and they kissed. It only last a few seconds, but they were both blushing and smiling like love-sick goofs for the rest of the day.

 

Two dates from the first kiss is when they first made out. They were playing GTA Online and were racing against each other. Derek pushed Stiles knee while gog around a tight turn and made Stils lose, which started the game of trying to mess each other up while trying to win. At the tiebreaker race, Stiles leaned in close to Derek’s ear--eyes still on the screen--and whisper his name, trying to be seductive, and when Derek turned Stiles kissed him hard. Stiles won the race, but Derek didn’t seem t care, and practically pounced on Stiles and they made out for about ten minutes. 

 

It started out slow with kitten strokes of the tongues to each other’s lips. Stiles was the one to deepen it, pulling Derek closer by the face and tentatively pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth. When Derek didn’t say no or push him away, Stiles went on and licked around in Derek’s mouth. It was Derek who pushed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, making the rest of their makeout session heated and intimate. 

 

They did the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing, and Stiles was ecstatic when Derek didn’t run for the hills when his dad cleaned his gun right there in front of Derek at the kitchen table.

 

Their friends all hung out together, Isaac quickly forming bonds with Boyd and Erica, and Scott finding common interests with Derek. Stiles and Boyd found a common interest in puzzle making, (hey don’t judge, it was a creative way to keep his mind occupied).

 

***

 

But, three months in Stiles was getting antsy. He overheard Jackson talk about how after three months with Lydia, they’d already gone all the way. Stiles didn’t even know how serious he and Derek were. 

 

Stiles really, really like Derek. He liked how easily Derek made him laugh. Stiles liked how Derek seemed happier and how he frowned less. Stiles also liked how Derek never made him feel like a freak or alone, no matter how many times Jackson humiliated the both of them.

 

But Stiles didn’t know where Derek stood with their relationship. So far, they’d just been doing whatever made the two of them the happiest, but they didn’t really talk about what direction their relationship was heading.

 

Stiles knew that he was freaking out about whatever was going on in Stiles’ head, so after school on Friday, Stiles confronted Derek.

 

“Hey, Der?” Stiles asked tentatively. Stiles had been avoiding Derek a little bit when his new fear came to light, and Stiles knew it was making Derek nervous and angry.

 

Derek turned to look at Stiles and shrugged,

 

“Yes, Stiles?” Stiles held Derek’s hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

 

“Can you come over to my house today? I want to talk with you about something.” Stiles felt Derek tense through his hand briefly, before relaxing slightly.

 

“Sure, what time?” Stiles knew his dad had the late shift again, so they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone the entire night.

 

“Um, after dinner?” Derek nodded and kissed Stiles hastily before letting go of Stiles’ hand and going to Laura. Stiles got into his blue jeep passed on by his mother, after his birthday a few days ago. His dad finally gave him the keys after he went down to the DMV and got his license.

 

He drove to the store to pick up some of Derek’s favorite snacks, so he’d have something to munch on if things got too weird to talk about. Stiles also picked up some heart-healthy chicken caesar salad for his dad. 

 

He drove to the police station on his way home, dropping off the salad before heading home. 

 

At home, Stiles ate leftover pizza and then arranged and rearranged the snacks he bought for Derek. Eventually he stopped, and grabbed his laptop and started on homework. After immersing himself in homework for over an hour, he lost track of time, and by the time the doorbell rang, he was three paragraphs in on why nuclear power plants couldn’t actually give someone powers.

 

He put his laptop down on the table, then walked to the door and opened it to reveal a sad looking Derek.

 

“Der, what’s wrong?” Derek walked slowly inside and walked over to the couch. Stiles closed the door behind him and walked over, taking the seat next to Derek. “Der?” he wondered, not being able to keep the concern out of his voice. Derek didn’t turn to look at Stiles, when he talked, 

 

“Can you just say what you want to say so I can leave?” Stiles--confused--placed a gentle hand over Derek's shoulder.

 

“Derek, what do you think I wanted to talk to you about?” Derek took one of the snickers from the arrangement Stiles put it in, and started to slowly peel it.

 

“You want to break up, right?” Stiles shook his head with vigor and grabbed Derek’s hands which were trying to occupy themselves with an eighty-seven cent candy bar.

 

“No, not that! I did want to talk with you about our relationship, but not about breaking up!” Derek looked hopeful, then sad, and kept fidgeting with the candy bar.

 

“But you’ve been kind of distant.” Derek pointed out. Stiles mentally slapped himself and turned Derek to look at him.

 

“I know, and that was a dick move, but it was only because I had some weird stuff on my mind.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“Weird?” Stiles nodded then grimaced.

 

“Well I don’t know if weird is the right word, but the subject is weird so I’m calling it weird.” Derek nodded in understandment.

 

“So, if you don’t want to break up, then what do we need to talk about?” this is where Stiles started to freak out. Stiles started to fidget with his hands, suddenly hoping he got some snacks for himself too.

 

“Well I was sort of wondering where this relationship was going. I mean I know I don’t want it to end and I don’t think you want it to end, but if we don’t have the same goals in mind then I was just wondering if this is a relationship we should continue to pursue.” Stiles said in one breathe. Derek just took a moment to think about what Stiles had said, before clearing his throat and then frowned.

 

“Well, I want to date you as long as I possibly can. Maybe that's until we get married, or maybe it’s only another five months. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you.” Stiles smiled and then launched himself at Derek, grateful for having such an amazing boyfriend.

 

“Same here.” after a moment, Stiles remembered Jackson and Lydia. “There’s just one more thing.” he added. Stiles pulled away from Derek to look at him in the eyes. “What are your thoughts on sex?” Derek’s eyes got wide, then he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

 

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “I’d like to have it?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Well yes, but I meant would you like it with me?” Stiles asked shyly. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“Stiles, I’m up for whatever you want to do.” Stiles nodded and smiled.

 

“Okay, then next question; when?” Derek looked at Stiles then at the clock on his living room wall.

 

“Whenever you want.” Stiles pushed at Derek.

 

“Dude, relationships are a two way street. We have to think about you too.” Derek nodded in agreement, then Stiles was being pulled onto his lap, Derek’s arms securing him around the waist. On instinct, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

 

“Well then I want would like to do it now, if you’re interested?” Stiles nodded his head and bit his lip in anticipation. “But not here. I don’t want to have to walk in here, look at your couch and think about what we’re going to do.” Stiles nodded, and hopped off Derek’s lap, and held his hand for Derek to grab. 

 

When Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, Stiles lead them both to his room. After Stiles closed the door behind them, Derek cadged him to the door, arms on either sides of his head.

 

“I’m nervous,” Stiles confessed. Derek nodded and leaned in and kissed Stiles’ sweetly before pulling away.

 

“We’ll go as slow as you want.” Derek agreed, and leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips. 

 

The kiss was slow and steady, setting the rhythm. After a little bit, Stiles looped one of his hands around Derek’s neck to tug at the hairs on the nape of his head, and the other pressed firmly into Derek’s chest. 

 

“Wait,” Stiles stopped their kissing and looked Derek in the eyes, “how do we determine, who’s on top and who’s on the bottom?” Derek shrugged and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

 

“Do you want to top?” Stiles blush increased to a dark crimson red and shook his head. “Then that answers that.” Derek replied.

 

Then they added tongue, starting with small, unsure stroke to those of heat and lust. Derek was pants and Stiles let out little moans every now and then. After a few minutes, they both got needy, Stiles ushing Derek back towards the bed, tugging at the hem of Derek’s shirt.

 

Once Derek was rid of his shirt, Stiles took the time to look over every inch of Derek, from the dip in his abs to the bulge of his biceps. Stiles gently stroked Derek’s chest up and down, until his fingernail caught on one of Derek's perky nipples, causing Derek’s breath to catch. Stiles smiled predatorily and pushed Derek back onto the bed.

 

After Derek’s body had settled from the bouncing of the sprigs, Stiles straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss Derek lightly. After sitting up, Stiles bit his lip, looking over Derek’s tan, muscular body.

 

“Can I?” Stiles flicked his gaze down to Derek's body up to Derek’s eyes. Derek let out an audible gulp and nodded. Stles leaned down and heastintly sucked at Derek’s neck. Derek responded by grabbing Stiles’ ass and giving each cheek a squeeze. Stiles moaned into Derek’s neck, then moved down and gave each peck a soft kiss. Then he gave Derek’s righ tnipple a tenative lick. Derek groaned and Stiles did the same to the other.

 

Stiles trailed his kisses and licked down Derek’s chest, and down his abs. When Stiles started licking right below Derek’s navel, Derek’s stomach started to quake. Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled when Derek’s eyes met his.

 

Derek groaned, “Fuck this,” and flipped their positions so Stiles was under Derek, and with Stiles looking up at Derek. Stiles watched Derek’s eyes trace over Stiles face, before tugging at the hem of hs shirt and sat up with him to move remove his shirt. 

 

Once Stiles was shirtless, Derek traced over Stiles hungrily, then attacked Stiles neck and sucked large hickeys into Stiles’ pale skin. Stiles groaned at the tingly pressure of Derek’s lips along his sensitive neck.

 

***

 

“Derek, are you just going to mark up my neck all night, or are we going to get to more fun stuff?” Stiles asked breathlessly. Derek huffed out a laugh and  kissed Stiles, suckng on his lips, pulling away and admiring Stiles’ plump, red, shiny lips. 

 

Derek took his time, kissing Stiles from head to toe, then opening him up, relishing in the sweet sound of his boyfriend. The little jerks, the little moans and groans, the pale boy made entranced Derek. 

 

When he finally pushed in, the tight virgin heat made Derek’s head swim. Derek could feel every pulse within Stiles and it made him dizzy. Stiles chanting his name didn’t hurt either, anochin Derek to the sweet boy that cared so much.

 

Derek went slowly and carefully, listening for any sounds of discomfort or pain. He spent the next hour bringing Stiles to the edge and back, until at last they both tipped over. 

 

Derek cleaned them both, then crawled into the empty space behind Stiles circling his waist as protection. 

He wanted nothing more than to lean over just a few more inches and profess his love for Stiles, but Derek had a feeling that they’d have the rest of their lives for love. For now, there was sleep.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were some mess-ups. This is really sloppy writing because I did it all at once.
> 
> If someone likes it, yay.
> 
> Have a nice day/afternoon/night.


End file.
